Victims vs Suspects
by SilverPedals1402
Summary: Its April fools and team Iron man spends it at a camp that opened up after 20 years of being closed. Though its not the camp it used to be. Now its for teens only and something strange seems to be happening. Strange disappearances of campers and its up to Tony and his friends to save the remaining campers and find the lost ones. Without the armor. Rating may chance unintentionally
1. Packing!

**I know i have other stories to write, but i'm having a serious block with them all. Well not so much 'fighting til the end' but the other ones, so to cure that i've decided to prove to you that i am online and writing more now, i've put up a small side story. It's based on this TV show i watched a long time ago, but i can't remember what it was. I had a dream that had the main character in it and it reminded me of an episode and i decided to put my own mix to it. So if i figure out which show it was i'll put this as a crossover. maybe... But this one will also require help. Well not require cause i can do it myself but wheres the fun when i don't get your opinion or ideas? I'll continue this later. **

**Disclaimer: I do not what so ever own Iron man armored adventures. So deal with OOCish writing. Please do enjoy...  
**

"Are you serious?" Tony asked looking from his dad to Roberta as was Rhodey.

"Yeah! That is so not fair!" Rhodey defended with his friend.

The two adults shared a look. "Yes we're serious, why wouldn't we. You guys have been stuck in that lab doing homework, or inventing for too long. We think its time for you guys to get out and meet some new people." Roberta said.

"But this isn't fair. Forcing us to go! Don't we have any say in this?" Tony questioned the adults.

"You would've if you have gotten out and hung out with someone other than you closest friends." Roberta said. "It's not like they will disappear after one or two days."

But they could. Tony wanted to bring that up, but knew he couldn't. It would give away too much. They still wanted to keep the whole Iron man thing away from Howard. At least until Tony was ready to tell him. Which was not at the moment.

"Don't you think sending us off to a camp that was closed for almost 20 years is the best idea? I mean their only finally opening it up next week!" Rhodey said.

"I know a friend that is opening it up, he wants to have you guys to visit." Howard added in.

"So how many people will be there?" Rhodey asked.

Howard thought about that for a moment and smiled. "I don't know, but you guys invite whoever you'd like. As long as its only a few people. Like that nice Pepper girl, or someone from school. I do know that you guys are the first group to go there. And yes there will be others there your age."

Tony grumbled something and turned away to the kitchen. Rhodey looked at him and then back to the awaiting parents. "Fine. We'll go, but we get to invite whoever."

"Of course." Roberta smiled.

Rhodey sighed in relief. He didn't want to go, but if he had to go he wanted to have the entire team iron man there. So he walked away to Tony. "Hey man."

"Hey." Tony replied eating one of the cookies that Roberta made. "These are really good."

"I know." Rhodey answered and ate one himself.

"I'll call Pepper." Tony said pulling out his phone.

He waited as the phone rang and almost instantaneously she answered. "Hello!"

"Hey, Pep!" Tony said.

"Oh hi Tony. Whats up?"

"Rhodey and I were wondering if you'd like to go to a camp with us out of town. A friend of my dad is reopening this camp that closed down about 20 years ago. Can't imagine what shape that place is in...anyways just ask if you can come."

"Oh...okay. That must be fun. Hold on." She muffled the phone and called to her dad who was currently making dinner. It was a minute before she returned sounding happy. "Yep. He said yes!"

"Okay great!"

"Wait. How long are we staying there?"

Tony now muffled the phone and called to the adults still standing in the living room. "About 4 days 3 nights."

"Wow. Cool! I'm excited you have to pick me up though my dads car broke and my dad kinda suspended my taxi money...so yeah." She laughed nervously over the phone at the long story of how she got the money her dad gave her to use the taxi suspended.

"Its next week on Monday, April fools. So today being Thursday, that'll be about...4 days from now. Well 3 days if you start counting from tomorrow." Tony supplied.

There was a pause and Tony worried that she hung up until a loud startled noise was made on the other end of the line. Not from his end. At Rhodey's house it was quiet. "Oops just broke my pencil. I was writing down details."

"Oh okay." Tony said getting some water now.

"Yeah will I'll get packed and just remember to pick me up before you go."

"I will."

With that the call ended. he put his phone away and looked at Rhodey. "She's packing and will be waiting for us to pick her up on Monday."

"Good. Cause i will not do this alone." Rhodey said relieved.

Tony nodded in agreement. "Well as much as i liked those cookies i better get to what Peppers doing. Packing. You have to help me."

"Dude that's just sad."

"I know, but the last time i went camping was with my mom. And you know i haven't gone since." Tony defended.

Rhodey only shook his head and left to go get packed himself. They knew it wasn't for 4 days, but it helped to be prepared. Though it was lucky the place had cabins so there was no tents, And they were all separated like like houses, on mismatched land. One would be by the lake and one would be by the dining hall. Another would be by the forest or the road. They did there research and concluded that it was a teen camp. It used to be a child camp, but apparently change in ownership changed the age range. Very highly as well. You had to be 15 to go. But under 20. Odd ages, but oh well it was only for 4 days.

It was told to have night time activities for the late night sleepers. It was supposed to be a great camp, but how could someone tell if it hadn't even opened until Monday and even by that they were all invited by a worker or the owner of the camp.

So they'd just have to wait and see what was to happen next.

**Short right? I know, but this was only the start, plus it was mainly made to help relive a block i have.  
**

**About what i said earlier about needing OC's. I need OC's from you guys. But not just regular OC's. I need victim and suspect/killer. This story is about a line of murders and scares, (Which i'll fail at) and i need either a Victim, the ones that die, and a suspect, the ones that kill. I don't need a lot of suspects, but if enough victims for the suspects then it may work. I'll also need Camp directors. The camp directors will not be the suspects, they'll either be killed or they will escape.  
**

**SO if you'd like to give me an OC that is a victim, then give me- A NAME, AGE, LOOK, and ATTITUDE.  
**

**AND if you'd like to give me an OC that is a suspect, then give me- A NAME, AGE, LOOK, ATTITUDE, and MOTIVE.  
**

**Oh and please note, that they are ALL campers. the suspects and victims. So they all start out innocent and turn out be murderers. I know dumb story plot and what not, but seriously this is just helping my writers block. If you don't want to give me an OC or you just don't have one its fine, cause i have some, but they will always be victims unless i run into the problem where i have no suspects, then i'll put out some.  
**

**I warn you in advance if you do give me an OC, they might not go as you want them to and if it happens that way then maybe you can give me what they think of team iron man. And maybe once the story gets moving, you can give me what they think of the other OC's and who you suspect, cause i won't give it away. i hope. Or at least i won't give away what OC is killing who, but if you PM me it will be all secret and nobody but me and you will know who the suspect(s) is. But yeah... if i don't get enough OC's, then i'll add a bunch of my own. cause i need a big group. And some people are probably thinking how is it possible that there is multiple killers at one camp, that is because i am having them all part of a group that have hidden clues that i'll somehow put in that tell the other suspects that they are the killers as well, and they do like hiding behind masks or hoods so just tell me the hood or mask they use, unless you want them to be obvious that it was them...  
**

**ANYWAYS! Just PM or review your OC, and i will get on it. Well i can already start the next chapter, but for that to happen i need at least 1 OC. That is a camp director. Thanks. REVIEW? PM...?  
**


	2. Welcome to Camp

** Facts are these: No heart monitor. All episodes happened. Gene is good. Whitney good. No Mandarin. Rescue hasn't happened yet.  
**

**All episodes happened except for dragonseed, and the last episode (latest). Just to be clear. Okay so a few things first. _Nathaniel_ and _Mel Anderson_ are not mine they are DoomNightAt12's  AND _Martin _Isn't mine either. He's PercyJacsonLover14's not mine. just to let you know. well i hope you all like it and i hope things make sense and to you that i use your OC sorry if they arent how you want them. And feel free to give me their thoughts for further on in the story. Feel free to PM more details. If you want your character to be a little better and closer to how you'd like then the first place. **

**I OWN NOTHING! Nor do i own the OC's in this chapter. I'll let you know if i add any of my own OC's that i just came up. All the OC's in THIS chapter aren't mine. NOthing is.  
**

Packed and ready to go, it was Monday. The same Monday that they were leaving off to go to camp. Even the trip to camp got the usual upbeat about Tony going outdoors, Rhodey, upset. He didn't want to go to a camp that has been closed for 20 years. It was just odd. And it was completely unknown why it was shut down. They know that something happened that caused it to be shut down, but no one, but the kids and camp directors that was there when the camp was open.

It was early afternoon, well it was only 11:15, but they still had to pick up Pepper, and Pepper had insisted that they brought Happy and Gene along. Then Gene insisted upon having Whitney come along as well. It was lucky that Rhodey had his car and Roberta was driving them up there so they had two cars going up there. The arrangements for the cars was that Pepper and Tony rode in the car with Roberta and Howard, and with Rhodey driving his car had Happy, Whitney, and Gene in the back and front seat.

They stopped to pick up Pepper first and they followed Rhodey as he picked up the other three. At least they were going to know a few people there. And it wasn't just the two of them going. Two as in Rhodey and Tony. They got Pepper, Happy, Gene, and Whitney. So they knew some people. That didn't mean that Roberta and Howard weren't going to ask them if they made any new friends when they picked them up.

Some thing Tony hadn't liked especially about the trip was the timing. The timing had to be when he backpack armor had broken down and was in pieces, and the extremis armor, well that was in the middle of a huge upgrade that if stopped in the middle of the process something could malfunction and kill the user inside. Or it wouldn't work. Either way wouldn't be fun to use. The War machine armor was fine, but it wasn't portable and his hulk buster was just unnecessarily large.

So he was going to camp with no armor what so ever. Which if something happened meant they were doomed. They'd have to defend themselves the more human way. The original way. Though they were lucky that they knew how to fight, for they were Iron man and War machine. And they've been kidnapped countless times and Whitney had kick boxing to her advantage and Gene had what ever he had to defend himself. Happy...well he had strength that he could use to his advantage. So they all had their advantages. Though really it was just camp, so there shouldn't be anything that happens. Cause they were practically out in the middle of nowhere with the closest town being 8 miles away and then the next on beyond that was another 5 miles.

They pulled up at Pepper's house and she had been waiting ever since they called her telling her that they'd be there within ten minutes tops. Her dad was with her waving to her, his goodbyes. She waved back and pulled her suit case into the trunk where Tony's was. Then after she stepped in the car they took off following Rhodey as he picked up the others as they planned.

Just as they all were ready they stopped just out of of the city, they stopped at a small restaurant. They took a seat at one of the larger type tables and after they ordered they sat in silence.

"So," Pepper said to break the silence. "Who's excited?"

"Ooh! ME!" Happy called out at his seat between Tony and Whitney. Rhodey was sitting on Peppers other side and Pepper was by Tony. Gene was next to Rhodey. The adults gave the teens the first pick of seats and they sat next to each other.

"Happy its a camp that's been closed for 20 years." Gene said flippantly. "How are you excited?"

"Well, what if its haunted?" Happy asked back looking around.

"Its not."

"Then why did you even come with us?"

"I had nothing better to do and Pepper wouldn't shut up about having me come. She can be very annoying and she uses it to her advantage." Gene said with a tad bit more emotion.

"Hey!" Pepper squawked as the drinks arrived.

"Genes right." Tony said. She looked at him and he leaned away. "In the fact that he had nothing better to do."

Pepper smiled and everyone took a pause to drink some just as the food came. They ate for awhile with small talk. Whitney was the quietest, but that was predicted, for she was away from her heels and make-up. Yes she has a limited supply of make-up and had to where boots. No heels. Really it wasn't a big deal, but to her who always wore heels even when she was running, it was.

"Why did Whitney come anyways." Pepper asked flatly.

"Cause Gene Pulled a 'Pepper' on me and wouldn't stop asking." Whitney said not even looking at Pepper.

"You know what?" Rhodey said. "This will be less boring if you two got along."

The two girls looked down from the dangerous tone that Rhodey had used on them. So they continued to eat and soon enough they were all done and were waiting for the parents to pay the bill and they could leave and get through the longest drive ever. Not really the longest but it was about 4 hours away maybe more. They weren't exactly sure. It was about 12:40 PM by the time they got to smaller cities. They got to the less populated part of New York withing hours and they turned and turned.

Until finally they arrived in a very woodsy like place. That the road twisted and turned in every direction possible. Literally. They pulled into the dirt road drive way. This place was a place that allowed cabins instead of tents, but they tried to stay as natural as possible. Though they only had eight cabins. Yes that was a lot, but they weren't the biggest and they were shared with other people. By gender of course. Though one thing that made the place look a bit spooky, was the fact that all the cabins, including the manager cabin, and mess hall, and the janitors shed, all looked old and like they were falling apart. They had 20 years to fix it before reopening it and they didn't even bother to fix the shingles that have fallen off.

From the looks of it, the place wasn't that famous yet. Though Howard did say this was just pretty much a 'trial run' before they actually opened it, but luckily for them the camp director that was in control of the place allowed them to bring friends. Campers the few that were seen were scrambling around to find a cabin to stay at.

They walked around to the sign in hut, to meet someone there. It was a camp director. You could tell, by the vest they wore over their regular shirts. He was sitting down in the hut, but you could still tell that he was muscular and lean. His hair was prematurely gray, with blue eyes. He was smiling as he looked at them approached the hut he was sitting in. He got out as they got closer.

"Hey guys!" He said cheerily to the group. "I'm Nathaniel Anderson. But you can call me Nate!"

"Hi." The teens and adults all greeted.

"Welcome to Camp! Just bring your bags to a cabin that is labeled with your gender, pick a bed and dresser, and come back here! We're still waiting on some people. I know one group won't be here til dark...you guys did come early anyways!" He said.

Tony and Rhodey shrugged and began walking to the cabin that was nearest to them. It was a ladies cabin. So they moved to the next nearest one that was by the lake. Another ladies one... sighing they moved to the one next to the forest. Luckily it was a boys one and it was open. It had six beds in it. If this was how the other cabins were like, then the place must have been popular. The six beds, was three bunk beds. Each one having a four drawer dresser. Rhodey and Tony claimed the bed closest to the big window and Rhodey gave Tony the top bunk. Tony only shrugged not knowing exactly why Rhodey gave him the top bunk without even thinking. Gene and Happy ended up following them and Happy got a bunk to himself, for now, and was on the top of it.

Tony sat on his and looked over and Happy was doing the same thing on the bunk next to him. "Stark! We're Bunk buddies!"

Rhodey laughed. Exactly why he didn't want the top bunk, because he knew Happy and Happy would take a top bunk and pester the heck out of the nearest person. Which would be Tony. Then who ever got the top bunk of the other bed. Gene too the bottom of that bed. On a table in the middle of the room was a clip board. _Cabin members..._ Then you had to put your name and bunk number on it. They did. Tony had bunk 3 with Rhodey and Happy got bunk 2 and Gene had bunk 1.

After quickly setting their bags/suit cases on their beds, they went back and Howard and Roberta were still there waiting to make sure everyone made it out okay.

(With Whitney and Pepper)

Pepper and Whitney had walked behind the boys at a distance. Mainly because Whitney was having troubles walking without looking at her feet for there was a ton of big sticks and pot holes on the ground that she tripped on at least three times.

They came to the first one and Whitney claimed it was to dark, which Pepper didn't see how, and moved to the one that had the lake by it. They took that one. Walking in Whitney froze making Pepper crash into her.

"Hey watch it!" They both snapped.

Pepper sighed and walked around Whitney and took the closest bed to the door. She took bottom bunk cause she liked being down low, despite her likes in Jet packs and the iron man suit, and the Helicarrier. She still liked sleeping close to the ground. Whitney took the bunk farthest away from the door and the bottom bunk as well. She was worried she'd fall over and hurt herself. So she preferred it down low. That was one of the only things that they had in common that didn't have something to do with Tony.

They signed in the bunk numbers and their names and Whitney taking her time at the dresser putting her stuff away even though Pepper had told her a million times that they didn't have to do that at the moment. She still did it and took her time at it. Pepper was just about to leave them when some one walked in.

The person was a girl about their age, that was thin and had the build sort of like a male. She had short black messy hair that sat over her eyes. She wore a short sleeved Khaki shirt, green shorts, and knee high black boots. She stopped walking and eyed the two in the cabin.

Pointing to the center bed, she asked, "This bed taken?"

Whitney ignored the person speaking and returned to unpacking. Pepper though smiled hoping to make a new friend. "Nope." Her voice was Peppy. "Whats your name by the way?"

"I'm Mel Anderson." the girl answered in a mono tone throwing her stuff on the top bunk of her bed. Then signed in and walked out.

"I'm Pepper by the way! And that's Whitney!" Pepper yelled out after her.

The girl never answered only continued to walk out.

Pepper only shrugged and grabbed Whitney and pulled her out of the cabin despite her protests. They almost slammed into a boy that was walking past. "Whoa!" Pepper yelped.

She stood and looked at him. He seemed a lot younger. 15 maybe 16 years old. He had blonde hair, brown eyes, and had olive toned skin. He was short and was looking down shyly. Pepper smiled and shoved her hand forward still in the friendly mood even with Whitney behind her.

"I'm Pepper, and this is my...friend Whitney." Pepper said with a smile.

"Oh...I'm..uh, I'm Martin." He said ignoring her hand. He began to walk away nervously.

When he got out of ear shot Pepper looked down. "Why doesn't anyone talk to me?"

"I wouldn't." Whitney mumbled just loud enough for Pepper to hear.

"Hey, I'm trying to get along with others while you just flip them off. Well not literally, but still. I'm here cause I wanna be and you didn't even have to come." Pepper snapped walking off.

Whitney followed and it didn't take too long to finally get to where they were supposed to be. The boys were already waiting for them and Howard and Roberta were waiting to see if they were set.

"We're going now." Roberta stated.

"Yep." Howard agreed and walked off with Pepper, Rhodey and Tony yelling their good byes. Happy was busy telling his story about his bunk next to Tony to Whitney to notice that the adults left. They turned to Nate expectantly.

"Don't look at me!" He said still with a smile. "Right now we're just enjoying ourselves until the rest of the campers arrive. So go have fun Explore and meet the ones that are already here, and soon we'll start some activities!"

"Yippee." Tony said sarcastically throwing his fist in the air.

"Thats more like it!" Nate said.

The teens just nodded and walked off to go do, what ever it was that they were supposed to do. Meet others... it was going to be a boring weekend. And that was a fact.

**So how'd i do? No it won't be for a while til the murders actually happen. The next chapter will be the victims all meeting each other. So i'm giving you one last chance to give me a victim or suspect. ONE last chance! Don't worry i won't be updating for a while, just to give you some time to think if you have any more ideas for OC's. It won't be too long, but about a week or maybe two, but i won't be offline, i'll be working on my other fanfics. But even if you already gave me one, then give me another one. Its official that i'm adding a few of my own and i'll tell you who they are and their all going to be victims. **

**Next chapter has a special OC that i'm excited to get to work on! ^.^ And one of you know who you are... Forget that. well don't, but yes the rest of your OC's will be on the next chapter when it does get updated. **

**Well this is goodbye for now. REVIEW. and dont forget my need for more OC's. they can be easy to make. Just give me one or two. Or what ever. Well review now or later, but remember i will not be taking any more OC's till after this...most likely. If something happens that says that i need more beyond next chapter, i'll let you know if that happens...bye!  
**

**Oh and one more thing...sorry... Is the name/title of the story okay? Cause i thought of some other names, but i dont think their right... One of them was "Camp Murder" stupid right? I dunno. If you have a better title i can use can you tell me. I'll give you full credit on the title. I promise. i dunno cause i just don't think Victims vs. suspects is right. Is it? Your opinion? Plzz? Thank you! And sorry for asking you of so much. I tend to do that a lot  
**


	3. Intoducing the campers

**Okay so this would have been up yesterday, but there was a city wide power out that cut of all the power. I don't live in a big city more of a small town, but you get the idea i was in the middle of the chapter, than the powers shuts off losing half of my chapter, so i learned to save more often. Hopefully. AND sorry for the long wait, it wasn't supposed to be this long, but i had went out of town for the weekened twice in a row, and it doesn't help that the computer is now in my parents room and they go to bed pretty early, so i can't go on at night, and others go on during the day so i cannot update as much as i'd like...but soon i'm getting a laptop. Though really if i don't get enough money in Oct, then i'll have to wait til christmas...anyways sorry for the long wait and here is the next Chapter.**

**Oh sorry i did add some Oc's and their names are, Nina, Dave, Simon, Tessa, and Mayslee. So you know who they are. AND i own non of the OC's other than those and i own nothing other than my own OC's i will list who's Oc is who's at the end if you want to know who made who. ENJOY!  
**

**So sorry, but the whole scene with First meeting Lee was mainly written by Finny-Kun Godess, i only put it down on the chapter. And i sort of dumbed it down, cause i don't really like swearing, and she had put tons of it...which is fine, i'm just not going to put it down on the chapter...anyways give credit to the scene or section of the chapter with Lee meeting up with the group to Finny-Kun Godess. AND also give credit to others who gave me OC's who made this story all that better. NOW you can enjoy.  
**

The six teens wondered around without a real purpose. They wasn't a lot of campers there yet. According to Pepper, Martin, and Mel were the only two people other than them that were at the camp so far. Then according to Nate, there was supposed to be a bunch more. So they'd just have to wait. And they did. They sat down on wooden logs, walked by the lake, and even the other cabins.

Soon enough there was a ton of people there. The cabins were filling up. The six of them at the moment were standing by a newly lit fire. It was still day time, but the sun was setting and Nate must have decided it was the right time to light a fire and a few people gathered at it. People were still signing into cabins and checking the place out so not so many people were there.

Tony bored out of his mind just stood looking at the fire. Rhodey tried to bring up small chat topics while Gene and Whitney did their best to ignore Happy who was going on about how boring it was and that he hoped that it would get better once everyone got settled. Pepper also watched the fire and tried to talk with a few other campers.

"Hey Tony, How are you?" A voice said sound all flirty like as some one snuck up and hugged him.

Tony knew that voice. He hadn't seen her in a while, but it was hard to forget her. Annoyed he replied, "Get off."

The girl Tony knew as Lee, looked over and saw Pepper, who at the moment seemed to be shooting daggers at the new girl. Lee smiled and strolled over to her. "Who do we have here?" She said all while sizing her up.

"Hey Tony." She said in a mono toned voice.

Tony answered with a very annoyed voice. "Yeah,"

"Your girlfriend is cute!" Lee replied in a teasing tone with a chest cat grin plastered on her face.

Shocked for only a moment, he was quick to answer her remark. "Lee! She's a girl and she is my friend. BUT SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" He yelled. Then in a irritated voice, "and why do you have to go a say things like that anyways?"

Rhodey and Lee both knew that it was just him being in denial, but Lee knew what her answer was, "But Tony, That's what si-"

But before Lee could finish Whitney, who didn't like how close Lee was being with Tony, stepped forward and blurted out, "I'm pregnant with Tony's child."

Rhodey eyes nearly popped out of his head his mind screaming at him, _I can't believe Tony would do that! _Happy only shot Tony a disappointed look, while Pepper felt close to tears. Gene was shocked and all he could think was, _wow, I didn't think Tony could be that kind of guy._

But Tony was just frozen and mad. _I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE JUST SAID THAT! Now I'll never have a chance with Pepper. _Yes he was most bugged by his chances with the person he really loves than the embarrassment from the others.

Lee didn't buy it though. "OH COME ON Whitney! NOT THIS AGAIN! Every time you see me you always say your pregnant with Tony's baby. I mean I am his freaking sister for crying out loud!"

Happy and Rhodey couldn't be more relived than they were at that moment after Lee had said that. Though Gene was thinking, _well that's a disappointment. _While Pepper was majorly relived and confused. _So wait, what? So Whitney isn't pregnant with Tony's kid, and wait Lee is Tony's sister!_

Whitney's jaw dropped. "Wait you his sister!"

Lee shot Whitney a 'you seriously that freaking stupid?' look at her question.

Tony was literally doing a mini happy dance in his mind. _YAY! Lee to the rescue! My chances with Pep is saved! _Again his biggest concern lain with Pepper. He was so happy he didn't really care what the others thought, but when he looked over at Pepper she looked the most relived.

Though he didn't want to look at Whitney. Every time she said that it almost made him want to strangled her. But he was a hero and hero's didn't strangle people. Though they were allowed to be mad at them.

Rhodey looked at Lee for a moment and almost slapped himself. He knew her. How could he forget that Tony had a sister and how could he not recognize her? It was true they hadn't seen her in a long time, but still one doesn't just forget a face especially when that face, is pretty close related to a face he sees everyday.

Whitney also remembered Lee. Though she also remembered when she was ten she did say the same thing. She should really come up with better things to say, but then again right now she really didn't have to do that, because Lee was only Lee Stark, Tony's sister. They're related.

As they all looked at her, well not Tony, but the rest all looked trying to find the resemblance between the two, and they did. She had brown hair, but brown eyes. She wore a doctor coat kinda like Dr. Yinsen, but it was open instead of buttoned closed, she wore a red shirt and black pants below the doctors coat.

"So who's who?" Lee asked breaking the silence. "I know Tony of course, Whitney, and Rhodey."

"I'm Pepper," Pepper started. "That's Happy and Gene."

Lee nodded and began to walk away. "Tony and Pepper come to me if you need any medical attention!" She called and they all watched as she disappeared to talk to the other campers.

It wasn't long until a loud whistle blew and the campers all turned to see where it was coming from. When they did, they saw Nate standing by another camp director. It was a woman about 30 years old, that looked kinda creepy. She was literally buff, and she looked very tough. Her brown hair sat in a rough looking pony tail and the freckles went across her nose under her gray eyes. He face was set in a scowl as she scanned the area of campers.

"Alright! Everyone is signed in and ready to go! So how about everyone take a seat around the camp fire and we'll get to know each other!" Nate yelled as the two directors made there way to the fire as well as everyone else.

Tony sat in between Pepper and Rhodey and Happy and Gene sat on the other side of Pepper while Whitney grumpily took a seat by Rhodey. Pepper saw Mel and Martin sitting on opposite ends of the camp fire.

They all sat in a giant circle with the camp directors standing close to the fire. Nate looked around with a sort of patient yet happy look. "Well it looks like your all sitting by people you know! We're going to change that. Oh and this is Ms. Totem. She will be helping around."

Almost at random Ms. Totem and Nate walked around the circle looking closely at the campers. Randomly grabbing hands of the campers, the camp directors had rearranged the seating that everyone was in. Now, the six teens hadn't sat next to each other, but away and separate from each other.

Tony now sat by a frail girl that looked younger than everyone else. She had thin black hair that was in pig tails and when she had looked at him, he saw that she had blue eyes like him. She was very pale and she wore a large blue sweater and skinny jeans. She hadn't looked at him very long she looked away almost instantly. On the other side of him, sat another girl, though she was entirely different than the other girl. This girl had blue hair and gray eyes. Her skin was light and everything she wore was striped. Her shirt and even her skirt.

Pepper had been moved and sat between a boy that looked as if he resembled a shark. He had blue hair, slicked back like Gene's, and his eyes which she had trouble seeing for he didn't really look at her until everyone was seated, but he had brown eyes. He wore a singlet and shorts and when he looked in her direction she could see three marks under his eyes. Though he looked like a nice guy. He had said hi to her. On the other side of her, sat a girl that had blond hair and blue, cold, eyes. She wore nothing but black and she had even hissed at Pepper when she had tried to say hello.

Gene sat beside the girl known as Mel Anderson. The daughter of Nate. Though when he had turned to see who else he sat by he saw as some girl that sat by Pepper hissed at her. He narrowed his eyes and looked over. Next to him was another girl that had dark toned skin, but was lighter toned than Rhodey, and she had unbelievably dark brown hair. She wore a dark green shirt under a tan vest much like a fishers vest, and had tan leggings that gave the appearance as jeans.

Rhodey sat some where across from Tony and sat between to boys. One had black hair, brown eyes and when they both looked at each other to see who they were sitting by, Rhodey had saw a large scar above his left eyebrow. He simply wore black T-shirt and tan shorts. He was smiling brightly. The other guy that he sat by just sat not smiling, not frowning in shyness, but sat proudly. He had short brown hair, blue eyes, he seemed to be pretty short, but not young and had glasses that staying sturdy on his nose. He had an oddly yellow hat and white t-shirt under a zip up sweater, also with dark jeans.

Whitney sat between that Martin character who didn't seem to want to sit by her. He actually faced away from her. On her other side sat a girl with black hair that was put in pigtails from green ribbon. Her eyes were gray-blue and calming, yet they looked worried and seemed to be looking somewhere around where Tony was sitting. Whitney had noticed that. She was small, yet she looked brave, like she was the one that took care of the family. She wore a bright orange t-shirt with a sweater tied around her waist, with white shorts. Her hands fumbling quickly as she eyed someone across the circle.

Happy sat happily between a girl that hissed at him and the proud sitting, yellow hatted boy.

**(I'll tell you the exact order later on.)**

"Okay so your all seated and ready to go! So we're going to start with this young fellow," Nate began hovering his hand above Gene's head. "This is a little naming game we're going to play, so here's how it goes. Say your full name, your age, and something you like starting with the first letter of your name."

Some people sighed around the crowd. "Oh and speak loudly! You may start."

Gene rolled his eyes. "I'm Gene Khan, I'm 17, and I like...grapes."

"Interesting Gene." Nate said now moving on to the person to his left.

The girl next to him looked up shyly. "I'm Nina. I'm 18, and I...like noodles."

"Noodles hmm." Nate commented. Then it was the girl that was next to Tony.

She said nothing and her face went red. She said nothing. She just looked down, squeezing her hands together tightly. Tony started mumbling something to her to try to comfort her. She looked at him her face still red. Whitney noticed the girl next to her looked like she had wanted to speak up. But after what seemed like minutes the girl said something to Tony. He nodded.

"Nate is it alright if I say it for her?" Tony asked.

Nate nodded so Tony continued. "This is Mayslee Fyn, she's 15, and she likes Movies."

"Thank you for helping. Now your turn." Nate said looked happier than before.

"I'm Tony Stark, I'm 17, and I like...Television..."

Nate nodded and moved on to the next one.

"I'm Macy Jones, I'm also 17, and I love milk."

Next one was Lee. "Well lets see. I'm Lee Stark, I'm also 17, I like lime."

**(I just say what comes to mind with these so really they aren't real, so don't get mad at me) **

Some people raised their eyebrows at the mention of the last name. Not a lot of people know about her.

Then it was the shark looking guy. "I'm Leone Trevore, I'm 16, and I gotta go with I like lizards."

"Ooh! Lizards!" Nate said cheerfully. "Your turn!" he said motioning to Pepper.

"I'm Pepper Potts, I'm 17, and I like Prune juice – just kidding! I like pickles."

Nate laughed and moved on.

This next one was the girl that just loved to hiss at people. "I'm Jessy John, I'm 17, I like Jeeps."

Then it was Happy. "I'm Happy Hogan, I'm 17, and I am in love with hippos! Ha ha!" Then he swore he heard Jessy hissing at him.

Nate nodded and as always moved on. Right to the proud sitting yellow hatted boy. "I am Simon Smith, I'm16, I like snakes."

Now It was Rhodey's turn. "I'm James Rhodes, but please call me Rhodey, and I'm 17, I like riddles." He didn't really like riddles, but it was the first thing that came to him mind.

"Ooh, me too!" Nate said approvingly. "Your turn young man!"

"I'm Dave Hence, i'm18, I like dilly bars." the 'young man' answered.

Moving on it was the guy Pepper and Whitney knew as Martin. "i-I'm Martin..., I'm 15, I...i like Monday?"

Only nodding his head as he tended to do, but with very well kept patience, Nate motioned for the next person to begin. Whitney. "I'm Whitney Stane, I like warriors, oh sorry, I'm 17."

"Interesting." Nate commented and moved on.

Next was the girl that had looked like she took on the care for the family and had worries for the girl known as Mayslee. "My name is Tessa Fyn, I'm 15, I like tangerines."

Nate then turned to his daughter smiling.

With a grunt Mel recited her answer. "I'm Mel Anderson, I'm 18, and I like May."

"Good job guys!" Nate said clapping. "I usually would have you guys all shake hands, but you guys seem shy enough and I think I'll take things easy."

**(A/N Ok I said I'd give you the exact order so here it is, starting with Tony it goes, Tony, Macy Jones, Lee Stark, Leone Trevore, Pepper, Jessy John, Happy, Simon Smith, Rhodey, Dave Hence, Martin, Whitney, Tessa, mil, Gene, Nina, Mayslee. Then Tony again.)**

He walked around the fire and stood on a chair. "Now time for rules before we get started. First off, no fighting, be nice, try to make others comfortable with being here. Now with cabin rules. Please don't fight over who gets what bunk even after you already signed off on them. Shower time is at night time, so take short showers then go to bed, try to get good sleep and in the morning when you wake up you'll be ready to start a full and fun day. No spray on perfumes, or lighters. So nothing flammable, NO smoking, drinking alcohol, or doing drugs! I mean it! If anything is found, I will report it to your parents."

Ms. Totem stood beside Nate and finally opened her mouth. "We meant it! You will be band from all the fun activities and will stay behind when we go hiking, swimming, or anything else."

Nate continued after her. "You cannot leave your cabin to do anything unless you have something _important _to tell me or Ms. Totem at the Staff cabin. Or if your hurt you can report to the nurses cabin. No food is allowed in cabins and PLEASE refrain from opposite genders going into each others cabins. No vandalizing camp property or fellow camper property, and please no weapons!" Nate stopped yelling and smiled. "That's should be all for now about basic camp rules. Other rules will be explained about certain activities.

"Now for the time being, you are going to mess hall, to eat. Then to your cabins to finish unpacking and meeting others and then you'll hear the whistles again and you will report to the fire again. Go!"

As he said 'go' people ran to the mess hall that was nearby. The six teens joined up together and Pepper, Happy, and surprisingly, Tony, were smiling. They began to walk off when someone called Tony's name. Tony and the others turned around and saw Tessa standing next to her sister Mayslee.

"You guys go on, I'll meet you there." Tony said jogging away.

Once he got to the two girls Tessa smiled, and Mayslee looked at her feet. Tessa held her sisters hand for comfort.

"Hey, Tony?" Tessa questioned.

"Yeah?" Tony replied.

"Thanks for helping her. She hates talking to strangers. Actually I think she just hates talking, but she doesn't every talk, and when she does its _super _important. So Thank you so much! And I was wondering if we could sit by you. She doesn't really like sitting by people other than me, but if she wants to she will. And I guess she wants to sit with you."

"Of course. I help people, its what I do." Tony said smiling warmly. "but I warn you Pepper _loves _to talk and she'll probably ask her a ton of questions. I can calm her down though."

"Thanks." Tessa said giving Tony a quick hug and began walking to the mess hall still holding Mayslee's hand.

Tony followed the two into the mess hall and they all got there food and took their seats where the rest of Tony's friends were. Tessa sat by Tony with Mayslee on her other side, and Tony had Pepper on his other side with Rhodey across the table sitting with Gene and Whitney and Happy for some odd reason actually sat at another table by the guy, Leone. They seemed to be getting along well enough.

So they ate their food pretty much as fast as they could so they could get to the cabins already. That was what they were more excited about. Who they shared a cabin with. That and getting the chance to actually talk to each other. They'd make friends easy. Tony already befriended Tessa and Mayslee, Pepper might have befriended Mel and Martin, and it seems like Happy likes Leone. Rhodey even started talking to Dave. Though he didn't stick around for he had made other friends with Leone and the others that were sitting at that table. Whitney didn't even try to make friends. She spent her meal glaring at Lee who had sat by Gene and started talking to Tony about things across the table. Gene just stuck to himself not really bothering to talk to anyone. No one else tried to.

So they were good on the friends thing. Though Pepper being Pepper wanted to get Martin to talk more. She tried talking the brains out of Mayslee until they were both red in the face, but Tony told her to just drop it and again getting a thanks from Tessa.

At one point though, Mel had took a seat next to Pepper and began chatting to her even though she seemed like she'd rather be sitting in a shark tank than talk to Pepper. Pepper hadn't noticed. She was just excited that someone wanted to talk. She had noticed that Martin sat alone, well not completely alone. Nina had taken a seat at the same table, but on the other side. Macy and Simon had found perfectly good seats at Happy's and Leone's table. Jessy John was sitting with Mel, but Mel had probably got bored and moved.

It was at one moment that they all finished eating and people started to file out of the mess hall and to their cabins. As always Tony and his group were the last out the door. Tessa and Mayslee had waved or really it was only Tessa cause Mayslee just got red and looked down again. Martin and Nina also were a bit behind.

As Tony, Rhodey, Gene, and Happy got to their cabin, they walked into it and saw as others filled in the other cabins. They had only one addition to the four of them and surprisingly it was Dave wanting to talk more with Rhodey. And they had.

Whitney and Pepper had went their own way towards their cabin and when they got in their they found two additions to the three that they knew was in the cabin. Mel, they already knew, but Lee and oddly Jessy who kept hissing as people past her bed bunk. She really had to stop doing that and it was mainly at Pepper who seemed to like to walk around. Lee had snapped at her, but Jessy only hissed at her and grumbled something before she started to pack.

Whitney though was not happy that Lee had stayed in their cabin. Of all the other cabins, she chose this one. She could be with Macy, or Nina, or even Mayslee and Tessa. But no, she had to be with them.

Pepper on the other hand couldn't stop asking Lee questions. Pepper was still surprised about finding out about Tony's sister he never talked about. Lee had answered most of them and ignored some of them. Though Pepper didn't care, she just kept talking.

Maybe now that they knew some people and knew that they were willing to talk and be nice to them it might be a _bit _more fun than they thought. Though it might be a long trip, if Jessy continued hissing and snapping, and if Whitney kept up with her foul mood. So who knows what this trip with bring. Hopefully something better than they thought...

**Okay so how was the chapter? I mainly want to ask those of you that i used an OC with. Did i do a good job with your OC? And Finny-Kun Goddess, did i do good with Lee? I was worried that i might do something wrong with her. **

**So Finny-Kun Goddess made, _Lee Stark_, and a few others that haven't been introduced for they are nurses. Oh and sorry i never got to the other OC. SO SORRY! **

**Roninarnia made _Macy Jones_, and _Jessy John_, So did i do a good job, or was it horrible?  
**

**DoomNightAt12 made the Anderson's Hopefully i did everything or at least something right.  
**

**PercyJacksonLover14 made _Martin_and _Ms. Totem_ again i hope i did them well.  
**

**And Guest made _Leone_ Trivore and finally i dearly hope i didn't mess him up when you gave me such good details.  
**

**So theres a list of who made what OC. i counted and adding all the OC's that i was given it was 10 well it would have been 11 but i forgot someone namely one of Finny-Kun Godess' OC...:( sorry. then cut it down to campers i got 6 campers. I added 5 making it 11 OC campers and then add the 6 of the real characters, it make 17. Yes i am trying to be as organized as i can. Again I"M SORRY for any mistakes in your OC if you made one. Even if you didnt sorry if its confusing.  
**

**_Oh and on one of my other stories someone asked me to spread the word about something. she (Guest/Katie) had told me that ever since the season of IMAA ended there hasn't been a lot of stories going up. Just cause it ended, it doesn't mean we have to stop writing for IMAA. Or anything that season or series end. Just keep on writing! And she wanted me to spread the word and probably some other of you authors out there. And i agree with her there hasn't been much stories being posted now that the season/series ended. Hopefully just season. SO KEEP ON WRITING and SPREAD THE WORD!_  
**


	4. all fun and games

**Okay so i know its been a LONG time since i updated this story, any of them actually. But i've been at my aunts house for a week and then my 2nd cousin got married and i went to the wedding. BUT even with the lack of typing, i didn't forget you guys! I have been working on two stories on my kindle, that i'm going to continue til their done, which one is only two chapters and the other one has chapters that are unbelievably short, so there you have it, i haven't forgot you, just been out of town. and i even got two stories half way done just on my kindle. Tough work it is doing that...anyways, SORRY for the long wait! I didn't want it to be that long, but i don't see my aunt and cousins alot. And this one may be a bit short, but the next should be longer.  
**

**I Own nothing and never will.  
**

They heard the whistle and they all grouped in front of the camp fire. Ms. Totem was sitting on a cooler and Nate once again was standing up in the center as the campers circled around him. He clapped his hands.

"Please quiet down!" He called out.

The six teens sat together and Leone, Mel, and Dave had all sat down next to them as well. Mayslee, Tessa, Nina, Martin, all sat next to each other, Macy, Jessy, and Simon, sat near each other as well, and finally, Lee, well she sat next to Tony and Pepper.

They all quieted down as Nate yelled it out. They looked at him expectantly. It was getting dark out and the moon was already rising, but the sun was just hardly peeking out of the horizon.

"Okay now that you're all quiet," Nate began looking at the sky to check something most likely how dark it was. "Here's the plan." He turned to Ms. Totem and held out his hand and she placed something in his hand. He looked at it then up at the campers. "We were going to play a trust game...but we've rescheduled it due to time."

Someone sneezed and some one else shouted "Bless you!" Super loud and almost the entire group of campers started to laugh. Then the person that sneezed shouted back with a smile. "Thanks for the blessing!" More laughs. The person that sneezed had been Lee. The other was Macy.

"Whoa! Calm down guys!" Nate said smiling. "Glad you guys are finally smiling."

Nate held his hands together and looked around and then back to the papers at his hands. He paused for a moment before turning to confer something with Ms. Totem.

Tony and Rhodey took the moment to speak about a few things. Pepper had started to talk without a real reason to Mel and Gene and Whitney just sat shoot glares at Lee when Lee tried to talk to her about something. Lee only waved her hand ignoring the glares.

Nate turned back and gained the attention of the campers. "Sorry for that." Then he clapped his hands once and smiled even wider. Some were starting to think he couldn't stop smiling. "We just needed to switch a few things on our schedule. So the next thing we need it to be darker, so we're going to head to the mess hall again, where you ate, and play heads up 7 up. I know its childish or whatever, but we just need to pass the time and we need to do something."

He got up and motioned for the campers to follow him and they all did as they all stood and walked with him to the mess hall. Some of the campers seemed to be excited and some...not so much. Pepper seemed as jittery as usual and Lee didn't seem particularly excited, but she seemed happy enough. Happy was smiling like an idiot standing by an excited Leone, Mayslee and Tessa, and Martin seemed neutral, Jessy didn't look all too happy, Mel either. Macy seemed bored but okay with it, and Dave and Nina looked as if they didn't care, as well as Simon and Rhodey. Tony knew the game, but didn't see the fun in taping someones thumb down and guessing who touched your thumb. Whitney was busy rolling her eyes in annoyance to playing a kiddy game. But most of the campers actually seemed pretty upbeat or neutral about it except for Mel, Jessy, Whitney, and maybe Tony.

They all took their seats and looked at the teacher waiting for the game to start. "Who wants to be up and it?"

Pepper, Lee, Happy, Leone, Dave, Macy, raised their hands. Oddly so did Gene, Rhodey, Tessa and Simon.

"Okay then. Pepper, Lee, Macy...Rhodey, Tessa, Leone, Happy, and oh wait that's seven already." Nate called out and the seven called stood up and stood in front of the class.

Whispering something to Pepper, Nate sat down on a chair in the corner next to Ms. Totem.

"Heads down, Thumbs up." Pepper called out loud enough for the others to hear her.

The other campers listened and their head rested on the tables and their free arm. Their thumbs sticking up. Then the people standing moved to tap thumbs. In the end when Pepper shouted, "Heads up, seven up!"

The people who stood were, Gene, Mayslee, Dave, Nina, Mel, Whitney, and Martin.

"Gene how 'bout you start." Pepper said.

"Why?" She gave him a look and he just continued. "You."

"Nope."

Gene sat down. Mayslee was next. She looked down and mumbled something silently. "Huh?" Pepper asked kindly.

Tony moved and got to her and started saying something to her and again she spoke quietly to him. He spoke up. "Tessa."

Tessa looked down and shook her head. "No sorry."

Mayslee sat down completely red. Then it was Dave. "Rhodey."

Rhodey smiled. "Nuh-uh."

Dave laughed and sat down mumbling something with a smile. Next it was Nina. "Tessa?"

Tessa smiled lightly and nodded. Nina stood there a bit shocked as Tessa took a seat next to Mayslee and started to talk to her in a hushed tone. Then Nina walked up front.

Mel looked around thinking about who would tap her thumb. "Pepper."

"Yeah." Pepper said with a sigh. She sat down next to Tony.

Whitney was next. "Rhodey."

"No." Rhodey said with a proud smile.

Whitney rolled her eyes and plopped down in her seat. Finally it was Martin's turn. He only pointed his finger in Happy's direction and Happy said, "Me?"

Martin nodded and Happy shook his head.

"Okay those of you that didn't guess right, who'd you tap?" Nate called from his seat.

Rhodey smiled and proudly announced, "Gene."

Gene rolled his eyes. Lee crossed her arms and smirked as she eyed Whitney. "I got Whitney."

Whitney glared at her as she realized it was her that slammed her thumb down harshly, yet not too roughly.

"I Got Mayslee." Macy said with an innocent smile.

Leone looked around and loudly said his own. "Dave!"

Dave laughed and shook his head in laughter. Next was Happy. "I tapped Martins thumb!"

The game went on for a few rounds everyone getting tapped at least once. Half way through the game, Jessy had stopped playing and sat in the corner hissing at random people who sat in the corner. By the time the game ended it was dark and Nate had already directed them out of the mess hall.

They silently followed him into the woods. Nate walked and talked to the closest person to him and that happened to be, Macy. Tony and Rhodey chatted easily as they traveled in the dark woods. Pepper was taking turns talking to Gene and surprisingly, Mel. Those two seemed to be friends, though it was questionable whether or not they were friends. Gene as always ignored Happy as he tried to talk to him, but was lucky that Happy seemed to like Leone better. So he just moved on just as easily as it was to try and talk to Gene.

After they were pretty far into the trail, they stopped and Nate turned around. "Okay guys! We finally found a good spot for another game. Yes I know, most of you are going to think these are kiddish, but its a bit dark for trust games, and those are scheduled for tomorrow..." His voice trailed off as he looked at each and every individual person. "Well then, I'll explain the rules once I have all of you in a circle around me."

He waited patiently for the campers to circle him. "Now that your ready, I'll explain the rules of the game. So this is a game, called Owls and mice. So there can be one or two or maybe even three owls, the person that's it. Then the rest are mice. So what you do is have the owls close their eyes and count to 20, and in that twenty seconds you run and hide somewhere in the woods. Then-"

"Isn't that hide and seek?" Mel said speaking in a mono toned voice.

He looked to his daughter and laughed lightly. "Yes I guess it is. But its outside, and there is multiple 'it' people. So pretty much you could say its an advanced version of hide and seek. Oh and the boundaries are the birch tree over there, that fallen tree, that branch, and finally the other birch tree" He pointed to each place along with his words.

A few people commented and mumbled, but they remained quiet.

So Nate continued. "So count to 20, yell out 'Hoo, hoo!' or whatever you'd like I guess."

He pointed to three people and announced that they were going to be it. The three people were Dave, Leone, and Macy.

Then he 'shooed' the others out as the 'owls' began to count. The 'mice' hid in the woods within the borders. 20 seconds later, they owls all made their own noise to announce that they were searching for the mice and moved to look for them.

Soon enough, everyone was found and they played a few rounds as it got darker and as it did, people got more and more tired and lazier with their hiding spots. It wasn't long until Nate called out that it was about time they head back and out of the woods and to showers and bed.

"That was...fun?" Tony said unsure to Rhodey as they walked back.

"I guess. This place isn't as fun as the normal camp, maybe Nate is used to being around younger kids. Since he likes to play these games." Rhodey replied.

Tony only nodded. He still didn't like the camp, but was sort of glad that he knew some people here, and that Rhodey and Pepper was there. He even liked having Gene, Happy, and Whitney with them. Then he was also excited about Lee being there. He did not expect that. Though it was great to see her there too.

"Where are the showers anyways?" Rhodey asked. He didn't really pay attention to the cabin except for the beds.

"I'm pretty sure that there was a door on the opposite side of the beds." Tony said looking back to being in the cabin.

"Are you gonna shower?"

"I'm thinking about it. I mean, I haven't really taken a shower since Saturday."

"That's not bad compared to your two weeks without a shower record. Man you stunk."

Tony playfully punched Rhodey in the shoulder. "Jerk!"

"What? Its true."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Hey where's Pepper?"

He looked around not seeing her. He stopped walking and moved through the other campers and looked around. He remembered her hanging a bit with Mel, and Mel was walking right next to them. He narrowed his eyes as Pepper seemed to have disappeared.

Rhodey noticing that he was alone now, turned around and ran his way to Tony. Tony was looking around and calling out to Pepper. There was no answer and he was starting to worry.

"Tony." Rhodey said as he placed a hand on his friends shoulder. "Calm down. Panic wont find her."

"I know." Tony said. "Just where could she be?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure we'll find her."

**So yeah, how'd i do? And yes i made Pepper go missing, but it was requested...and i listened. BUT we all know Tony and he wont stop looking for her. And sorry for the lack of actual action. I thought i needed them to do something in the camp and i pulled some of the activities i've done when i was up in deep portage in sixth grade. That was a while ago. But yeah, at least i updated, and i think i'm going to finish up armored memories and maybe post a trial chapter for one of the stories i worked on my kindle. **

**I think i'll give you guys all hugs for a review and for a thanks! Love you guys-as weird as that sounds. Biya!  
**


	5. the horror begins

**I know its a short chapter, but i didn't want to drag this chapter for very long. The next chapter shouldn't be long to update.  
**

**SPOILER (Slightly) and also a WARNING: *dont read authors note at this point until next paragraph, if you don't want a spoiler.* - Near the end, one of my OC's dies. The action is already starting, and if you don't like deaths then you may want to stop reading, but i swear i will try to keep it from getting too violent and if you think i should change the rating, then tell me and don't be shy. I'm trying to be a teensy bit descriptive, but not too bad, so just a fair warning.  
**

**So on with the story, I OWN NOTHING!**

Tony had eventually joined back with the group heading back to cabins appearing as if nothing had happened what-so-ever. His mind still was glued to the thought of where Pepper may have gone. When they came close enough to the actual camp, when they could see the cabins; theirs showing up the closest.

As they approached the cabins everyone separated to go to their own cabins. Tony and Rhodey both walked in and instantly sat down on their bunk on the bottom with their heads ducked down as the other three wandered in.

"Rhodey how are we going to find Pepper?" Tony asked hoping for Rhodey to give him a genius plan.

"I don't know." Rhodey replied dropping Tony's hopes.

Tony sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "We can't just sneak out, we'd get in trouble."

Rhodey raised an eyebrow at him. "Seriously? Pepper goes missing and all you can think about is getting in trouble?" Rhodey said and by the looks of it he struck a nerve. "Since when do you care about getting in trouble?"

"Oh right." Was the only thing Tony said before Gene and Dave had wandered over to them wondering what Tony was stressing about.

"Something happen?" Dave asked more directed to Rhodey.

"Nothing." Rhodey answered when he saw Tony's face.

"It's not nothing, it's gotta be something if it got Tony stressing." Dave pressed.

"He's always stressing."

"Still, I can help."

This time Tony was the one who spoke up. "I don't think you can."

There was silence. Gene was still pondering what was making Tony upset and even got Rhodey out of it. Though he wasn't the type to go off worrying without knowing exactly what it was that was wrong. Though he could tell that something was definitely wrong.

"What is it, Stark?" He finally asked.

Tony looked in his direction then back to Dave. "Pepper's missing."

Dave and Gene both narrowed their eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Almost positive. She wasn't with the group after the game. She didn't respond when I tried calling to her." Tony said a bit distractedly. Right now he was thinking of a way to get Pepper back. His Pepper.

As much as he denied it, he liked her more than he should and more than he'd admit. He would do anything to get her back and be sure that she was safe.

"Then try a closer look." Dave suggested.

Tony looked up suspiciously. "You're suggesting that I sneak out."

"Well we could just forget it and leave her out alone."

With a glare Tony stood up. "Fine."

Rhodey watched as Tony began to pace thinking about what to do. For about five minutes the only sound other than Tony's feet bumping around the place was Gene who had laid down on his bed. He was worried about Pepper, but he knew when it came to the two, there was no doubt they'd be okay especially when it was Tony who was trying to help her.

Then after those five minutes, Tony was out the door without a glance back.

…

Whitney and Lee walked back into their rooms with Lee slipping away with a quick 3-5 minute shower. When she returned everyone was in PJ's Whitney was brushing her hair and she couldn't spot Pepper anywhere. So with a smile she jumped in front of Whitney.

"So where's Pepper?" She asked.

Whitney glared at the girl in front of her. "Never came in."

Turning around she didn't even bother with a smart remark or something that would annoy the blond. _I have to tell Tony. _She though as she stepped out the door worried about her brothers "girlfriend" and her own new friend.

…

Rhodey didn't follow Tony. He was tired enough, and he was smart enough to know there was no talking him out of getting in trouble, he wouldn't gone to help, but he also knew it was best to let Tony do this alone.

Tony walked around the cabin heading towards the woods where he last saw Pepper. He walked around in the woods until it became familiar and looked around. He didn't bother calling out to her cause she wouldn't answer. He looked around for clues or hints to see if she may have been hurt or maybe had dropped something.

Awhile later, he was deep into the woods when he saw a bright light a little to the left to where he came from, but it was no doubt whoever it was, was looking for someone and he feared it was a camp director looking for him.

"Tony!" A voice called.

He froze, that voice was familiar. He narrowed his eyes trying to see who it was that was yelling for him until his name was yelled again confirming that it was none other than his sister, Lee. Though when he looked close enough he noticed she was not alone. Someone was walking beside her and a little bit behind.

He met up with Lee and saw that the other person was none other than, Tessa. Who had her hair down from its ribbons and pigtails. Her eyes never made eye contact and she still wore her usual attire: Orange t-shirt, and white shorts with the sweater on instead of around the waist.

"Lee, Tessa what are you two doing?" Tony asked with his eyes still narrowed.

"Pepper's missing and by the looks of it, you already found that out. Rhodey told me." his sister replied.

"Yeah...So what are _you _doing, Tessa?"

"Mayslee's missing too." She said her voice strong but shaky.

Tony's eyes widened. It was one thing when it was only one person missing, cause there was a fair chance that the person just wandered off in the wrong direction and out of hearing distance; maybe getting lost, but when it comes to the point where there was two people missing...it was a problem.

"Something must be wrong." Tony said turned around his gaze just grazing the forests trees.

"I asked Whitney if she saw Pepper come in," Lee said with annoyance. "No."

"Then we should keep looking." Tony said. "I have to find her."

Lee wanted to reply in a smart remark, but Tony had turned and continued his search for Pepper, and now the newly missing Mayslee. She followed him scanning the area herself. This went on for a while until they reached a lake that wasn't too far away from the game spot of Owls and mice. Tony turned just feet away from the edge of the water and out of the corner saw the familiar bright pink material. He spun to it and his heart nearly dropped.

He called out to the other two who had wandered off to look for the two in a different direction. Tony ran to the pink material and was relived and heartbroken to see that it _was _Pepper. Relived cause he found her, but heartbroken because she had blood running down the side of her head and her arm was bent at an odd angle. She was unconscious.

Right when he got to her and got her supported against a tree she was near, he notice she was all wet. Then as he move to check if she was breathing, he heard a bloodcurdling scream.

Spinning around he saw Tessa standing there with her hands trembling over her mouth as she screamed. Lee who had strolled a bit out to the other side of the small lake, had also spun around. As Tony followed Tessa's gaze, his blood ran cold through his veins.

In the water floated, Mayslee, face down not moving.

**So there it is. The first death. I didn't know who to 'kill' first, so i settled with Mayslee, and review or PM me if you want your own OC to die a specific way. And not every OC is going to die. But PLEASE tell me if your against your OC dying. Then i'll fix up something to avoid it, but if i get no other word, i'll make the decision. So i'll give you time to review and/or PM me before the next chapter gets updated. **


	6. getting back

**So heres the next chapter. Its short, but this story wasn't made to have the longest chapters ever. So yeah... Thanks for all the reviews! I wasn't expecting so much for just a small story that was meant to help with writers block. **

**Again, tell me if it ever goes to a rating higher than i rated it, i'm worried something will just go too dark, (which hopefully it wont) But i'm not going to shut this story down with so many people liking it. I already have one person who doesn't want their OC killed and I NEED TO KNOW IF THERE IS ANYONE ELSE that doesn't want their OC killed.  
**

**I Own nothing nor will i ever.  
**

Tony had dived into the water ignoring the cool chills that ran through his body as the icy water wrapped around his body. Part of him wondered what the camp directors were thinking when they wanted to go swimming. It still wasn't summer, but it wasn't winter either, but still it was chilly out.

He flipped Mayslee on her back to hold her and carry her out of the water. As he did so, he noticed her chest was covered in blood meaning she either got shot, or stabbed. Which ever it was, it was murder. He carried her towards his sister who joined up with Tessa and they watched as he approached them. Mayslee was surprisingly light for someone of her age, but both her and her sister were built small.

Lee used her flash light and shined it on the girl. Tessa had started to sob and cover her eyes not wanting to see the sight. Tony laid the girl down gently as if trying no to wake a sleeping girl instead of a dead one.

Lee handed the flash light to Tony who took it and again shined it over the body. Lee used her hand to feel Mayslee's neck. Pressing her lips in a straight line, she pulled her hand back and held Mayslee's nose shut, waited, then pulled back and sat on her heels.

"She's dead." Lee pronounced. "She's still warm-"

"Then can't you do CPR or something?" Tessa asked with a desperate tone.

"She's still warm," Lee continued as if nothing interrupted her. "but she is gone. All her systems haven't shut down completely yet."

Tony was silent. He was shaking slightly and the light made it more and more obvious. He felt almost sick.

"Tony go see if Pepper's alright. If Mayslee's dead than maybe Pepper..."

"No." Tony deadpanned. He wouldn't let himself think that.

"I know, I was more like suggesting that she may be hurt."

Tony only nodded and handed the flash light back to his sister. He stood up and turned on his heels the best he could in the dark and walked away from the scene, but before he did, he faced Tessa and held her wrist and tugged her along as he made his way back to where he found Pepper.

"What-" Tessa had begun.

"I don't think you want to stick around a dead body, especially when your sisters."

There was a pause as Tony looked to her for an answer. "We were twins..."

"What?"

Tessa blinked tears out of her eyes the best she could. "We were twins. We were best friends..."

"Like most sisters."

"No more than most sisters," Tessa said with tears building up again, she shook her head not wanting to say anything else. She began walking forward, ahead of Tony.

Tony quickly caught up with her and directed her more in the right direction. He eyed the floor for the same pink material he found earlier and spotted it a few feet ahead. Once he got to her he crouched down next to her and he looked for any other injury other than the arm and the head.

Sighing in relief that there wasn't he did as his sister did only moments ago with Mayslee and felt Pepper's neck to be sure she wasn't dead. "Oh good!" He smiled when she had a pulse. Then it disappeared as he realized he should move her arm in a better direction.

So carefully as to not hurt her too much to wake her up instantly, he grabbed her arm by the elbow, which was bent out ward and to the side and twisted it as quick, but as gentle as he could. He heard Pepper groan, and her eyes snapped open.

"Huh!?" She gasped and attempted to sit up but Tony put a hand on her shoulder keeping her down.

"Don't." was all he said. He looked to Tessa, "Keep her company, I'm going to see if I could help Lee."

Pepper furrowed her eyebrows and winced as pain shot up her arm and to her head when she tried moving it. She looked down and her vision blurred. She blinked it clear and her jaw dropped when she saw her arm all swollen and bruised. Then she dared look to where Tony was heading. She couldn't see far for it was dark, but as her eyes adjusted, she saw a glow of light and two other people and she faintly saw the outline of another one that was laying down. Who's that?

Tony stood at his sister's side. "What do we do?"

"Well first I need to know Peppers condition."

"She hit her head or something like that...and her arm seems to be broken." Tony said looking down at Mayslee.

He didn't want to look at her, but it was instinctive. He didn't know her very well or at all really, just that her name was Mayslee, she was 15 and she didn't talk much. She was incredibly shy.

"Then we wouldn't want to move her too much." Lee said also looking down to Mayslee. "You carry Pepper, I'll carry Mayslee. We have to tell Nate or Ms. Totem."

Tony nodded and found his way back to Pepper and Tessa who were quietly talking. Tessa had already told Pepper of the accident and Pepper hadn't known what to say other than sorry.

Peppers head turned as she heard footsteps approaching. She saw that it was tony and unlike the last time he was near her, she noticed he was wet. "Tony?"

"Hey Pep." He said bending down. "I have to pick you up. Can you help?"

Pepper smiled nervously. "Yeah I can...but I'm sure I can walk."

"It might not be the best idea, Pep. You could get hurt." Tony objected.

She opened her mouth but found no words. So she just moved herself best she could so he could get his arms in the right spots. Tony saw what she was doing and waited until she was done and slipped his arms under her neck and knees. With a grunt, he lifted her up off the ground.

Pepper's broken left arm was on the opposite side of Tony and so was the cut on her head. Her head fell on his shoulder and he walked and her head started to pound. She closed her eyes and faintly heard Tony telling her not to go to sleep, but she couldn't keep them open and darkness consumed her.

…

(With Rhodey)

Rhodey had took a shower to calm a few nerves. He should have gone with Tony, but he knew how Tony was when it came to looking for Pepper. It would be more stressing than waiting for him to return.

He had dried off and lay in his bed thinking as time passed by and there was no sign of Tony. Lee had stopped by not long after Tony left and she also disappeared in the forest and he was starting to worry cause now three of the campers were missing. Well one for sure, but it was taking a long time and he was starting to worry.

Gene had went to bed after reading his book for awhile. Happy and Leone were messing around on the bunk bed they shared. Then without Tony there he was bored and had something to worry about.

He was about to go leave and look for Tony himself when there was a knock on the door. He walked to the door and the chatting of Happy and Leone stopped. When he opened the door he saw that it wasn't Tony, but Tessa. Her eyes were red and she had her arms wrapped around herself.

"Tessa?" He asked.

"Tony wants you. they're at the...nurses cabin. Lee's taking care of Pepper and...Tony is talking to Nate about my sister..." Her voice was shaky, but strong.

"You mean Mayslee?"

Tessa nodded. So Rhodey continued. "What's he talking to Nate for."

"M-mayslee was...is-dead." With out another word Tessa turned away and walked towards the nurses cabin and Rhodey followed with wide eyes. _ What happened to Pepper, and how is Mayslee dead?  
_

_**Short i know, but i was just posting the rest of what was going on. Next up you'll learn what Pepper remembers last and how the camp directors react to the accident.**  
_


	7. all new horrors and memories

**So since this one was easy and fast, i updated this while my clock was unexpectedly cleared for today. I was supposed to edit a video for a project at school, but i have no idea how to do that and was going to get help from my parents, but they had to go some place. So here it is. **

**Warning there _might _be another death at the end i'm still debating... but yeah, you get your answers in this chapter...i hope they're good. Again i hope the rating doesn't go up, which it shouldn't but if it does, it does. I'll let it slide, just as a warning though.  
**

**I do not own a single thing.  
**

Pepper lay on a nurse bed with her head propped up by two pillows. Her arm after being poked and prodded at, was put in a temporary cast made of a couple rolls of gauze and a sling. The cut on her forehead was bandaged up and she was passed out with Tony at her side who was talking to Nate who they woke up.

"So what were you doing out of your cabin in the first place?" He asked his usual happy demeanor gone.

"Like I said," Tony said looking to Pepper. "She never came back from the game. I got worried so I went to go find her."

"Why didn't you find an adult?"

"I wasn't about to take the time to wake someone up. Chances are she could've been dead."

Tony was answering questions like this for about five minutes until Tessa who was quiet as she eyed the bed that had her sister on it, spoke up. Mayslee was covered in a blanket, but to her the blanket wasn't there. She had said that she was going to go get Rhodey even if he wasn't wanted.

"I don't understand though," Nate said also eying the dead girl. "Who would do this?"

"I don't either, but that doesn't mean it doesn't happen." Tony sighed.

"Should I call police?" Ms. Totem asked from her spot wetting a rag to wipe on her forehead.

"Sure." Nate said pinching the bridge of his nose.

Ms. Totem set her rag down and moved to a phone on the wall near the door. Dialing quickly, she entered 9-1-1 and pressed the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" they heard her ask. Her voice was filled with a bit more emotion than usual. "Yeah, um..a little girl she was killed...well yeah theres one other, but shes fine just a broken arm...no that's all...i'm a—hello?" She pulled the phone away and looked at it. Pressing it back to her ear she listened. "Hello?"

she hung the phone up. "Lines dead."

"They hang up!?" Nate asked.

She shook her head. "No..."

"Someone could've cut the phone line." Tony spoke from his spot.

The two camp directors turned to him as Rhodey and Mayslee walked into the room. "What?" Nate asked.

"Cut the line," Tony said eying them with his head slanted. "Like made it so you cant call out."

"What about cells?" Nate asked the genius.

Sighing, Tony replied, "They may not be wired to the phone systems, but they use the signals sent out so they can call out, so no."

Rhodey moved to sit by tony on the nearby chair while Tessa moved to her old seat in the corner farthest away from the dead sister. Tony had turned to face Pepper again as if worried she was going to die from a broken arm and a cut. Lee who was silently sitting on the other side of the bed walked over to greet Rhodey.

"Hi again Rhodey."

He only nodded.

"So what do we do?" Nate again asked. "Do we try to leave camp?"

"I wouldn't." Lee commented leaning against the end of Peppers 'bed'.

"Why not?" he asked her.

"In my opinion, doing that would also get the killer out of here."

"Your saying the killer is one of the campers?"

"I'm not just saying, I know." She said standing up straight. "Pepper disappeared by the last round of owls and mice. I'm assuming that's around the time Mayslee went missing to."

"Yeah," Tessa said quietly, but noticeable. "I hadn't noticed until we got to the cabin though...Nina was talking to me and I thought Mayslee was at my side, but...i was wrong."

Lee nodded and closed her eyes for the moment. Tony who had turned back to looking at Pepper turned to Lee. "Are you suggesting we find out who it is?"

"Yeah," She said as if it was obvious. "Why, don't you want to find out who killed an innocent girl and who hurt Pepper?"

Tony opened his mouth to argue, but she got him. He wanted—no he needed to know who did this. He wasn't about to let it slide. Something had to be done, and if sticking around the killer would help find out who it is and how to stop them, it was what he'd do.

"That's what I thought." Lee said smiling smugly then it disappeared.

Nate turned around and quietly started to converse with Ms. Totem. Tony faced Pepper again and unintentionally placed his hand over her right arm, which wasn't broke. Rhodey watched Tony's face carefully. He was worried Tony would have a mental breakdown or something.

"I think you should all get some rest." Nate said turning to face them. "Tomorrow, we're going to try and go as planned."

"what!?" Tessa asked sharply. "My sisters _dead _and you expect me to act as if nothing happened?"

"No, I just don't want the entire camp in a panic."

With a glare in the camp directors way she stormed out to her own cabin not believing what was said.

Tony just shook his head. "I'm not leaving her side."

Rhodey sighed and whispered, "She'll be fine Tony. She's only sleeping right?"

"Yeah, but I don't care." Tony said, his face stern. "The last time I wasn't at her side, she got hurt and went missing. I will not let that happen again."

Rhodey held his arms up in surrender. "Okay, don't bite my head off. I'm just going to go get some rest of my own, and promise me you'll at least sleep on that chair or the floor?"

Tony nodded and Rhodey left with Lee at his side, each heading to their own cabins. The two camp directors with a nod towards Tony and the female nurse who was working at the computer cause she had a 'replacement' (Lee). Her name was Lavendora Lilith and she had black hair and blue eyes.

Tony rubbed his thumb in circles on Peppers forearm with his lips pressed in a straight line. His forehead was creased in worry as he watched as she moved her head from facing the wall to facing him. Unknowingly he put on a small smile.

That smile, was the last he saw before he tiredly closed his eyes.

…

-Morning, Tuesday.-

Pepper's eyes felt heavy with tiredness, but the chirping of birds caused her eyes to open softly. The sun beaming brightly in through the window, burned her eyes, but she adjusted and as she looked around. The first thing she saw that was living, was Tony who was sleeping sprawled out on the chair beside her.

She turned her head and winced as she felt the throbbing of her head. She moved her left hand to feel it, but when she did, it was a whole lot heavier than she remembered. She looked down ignoring her head ache and came to see the bandages around her arm.

Then it came to her. The memories of the night before. She remembered tall boots, then nothing. Then she remembered seeing Tony and two others...? He was wet. She remembered the pain in her arm and the swelling, it must have broke, but how? As she thought, for a moment she thought maybe she tripped and fell and landed funny hitting her head and breaking her arm. Then why did she remember boots? Maybe they were somebody helping her up. But she also remembered Tessa, no shes okay, it was her sister Mayslee...she was dead. Why?

Then she remembers a tad bit more. She remembered a game sort of like hide and seek. Though she couldn't remember much about what happened at the end of the game. Must be when she tripped...

"Would you like some water?" A voice asked softly.

Pepper blinked and turned to the speaker. "Huh?"

"Sorry, I'm lavendora Lilith, I'm your nurse until Lee wakes up." The woman who was now standing at her bed side. "He wouldn't leave your side no matter what I said to him."

"Oh..." Pepper smiled softly. He stayed by her side no matter what.

"So how about that water, and maybe pain medicine?"

Pepper smiled more and nodded her answer. "Thanks."

With a nod from the nurse she was handed a small cup of water and after a moments wait, she was handed a small pill. She popped it in her mouth and swigged at her water cup, swallowing the pill down.

The nurse walked to her desk across the room knowing her job was done and Pepper looked around with her thoughts again. Her head felt foggy and blank, yet full.

So she closed her eyes and thought harder. As she did that, she got flashes of memories of the night before. The answer to all her questions. She didn't trip, she was in a fight. With someone...who, she didn't know, only that they had large boots. She was clear already that someone died and that it was Mayslee, but why? That was still unanswered.

She remembered hiding and that they were just being called back in to start the last round. She was about to walk to the group but a hand dragged her away while keeping her quiet.

She bite her lip as she remembered even more. She remembered her head hitting a tree and not only her screaming, but somebodies muffled screams. She remembered her arm being twisted and bent while her vision dropped and blanked. Then she remembered waking up to Tony as she did this time again. He was wet, from what though? She'd have to ask.

Though she couldn't remember who it was that did this. The entire time she remembered but only faintly, that who ever it was, was smart enough to use her hair to keep her head down and looking to the ground.

She shivered at the memories and shook her head as she opened her eyes. The silence was horrible, it just gave the memory of the screams fill the room, so she decided that she should break it. "Tony."

He mumbled something and rolled his head along the back of the chair before yawning and looking to the person who spoke. "Pep?"

"Morning, Tony." She said.

"Something...something wrong?" He asked looking around frantically as if someone was about to barge in and shoot them.

"No, just needed someone to talk to." Pepper whispered.

"Oh," Tony mumbled as he moved to sit up. "What you want to talk about."

"What happened yesterday?"

"I don't know," Tony said sighing. "I had-i couldn't find you. You didn't show up on the walk to the cabins. I was worried, so I spent the night looking for you, as did Lee and...Tessa. When we found you, you weren't exactly alone-"

"Someone attacked you?" Pepper asked. "Are you alright?"

"No, no one attacked us, but we found Mayslee in the water, she was stabbed...and-"

"Killed..."

Tony nodded letting the silence once again take over the cabin. The only noise was the constant tapping of keys on a keyboard.

"What time is it?" Pepper asked looking around as was Tony.

Tony caught view of the clock and noticed what it read. "Its about 6:30."

"Wow, its bright for only 6:30."

"Yeah...at least the campers wont wake up until 8:00." Tony replied.

"What happened after you found me?" Pepper questioned, still curious about details.

"I...carried you here, Lee carried Mayslee...and Lee wrapped your arm up and bandaged your head, made sure you were okay."

"I kinda like your sister. She's nice." Pepper said smiling.

"When she wants too..." Tony whispered more to himself than to Pepper.

Pepper rolled her eyes. "Can I get out of here?"

"I don't think so..." Tony said unsure and slow. "Lavendora thought maybe it was best to wait until Lee got a chance to see you, but if you want to, me and you could go for a walk. I know what its like being stuck in a hospital. Believe me."

Pepper laughed. "Yeah trust me I know, cause half the time its not only you stuck in the hospital. I'm always stuck in there too. And a walk would be great."

After getting permission from Lavendora, they headed out and walked around the different cabins. Peppers, Tony's, Tessa's, Simon's, mess hall, all that kind of stuff.

Though just as they past by the directors cabin, it exploded and burst not only into flames, but into pieces.

**So how'd i do? Was it any good? You guys are lucky, you just are. Well i gotta go, get busy with other stuff, so yeah, review and like (I know you cant literally..) BUT you can in your imagination! Just kidding...Okay i really should go cause my shoulders are killing me right now...as is my fingers...all from volleyball, i hate that sport, but its what we're doing in Phy-ed.  
**

**BYE! AND thanks for all the help in this story!  
**

**Oh i forgot to put something up, that was supposed to be the ending, but i forgot about it, so the next chapter will start with it. Sorry.  
**


	8. results

**So here you go, the next chapter. So, i figured the last chapter was at a cliffhanger, and doing that it should be updated at least a little sooner. So, here it is.  
**

**Okay so this is probably the last time i will acknowledge these kind of reviews, i don't get much, but i've gotten a couple other than this one, and i don't mean to point any fingers, but this kinda bugged me beyond my own belief, but someone, (a guest), reviewed, "Dear god finish it already." or something along those lines. I know i really shouldn't let it get to me, but really its another reason why i updated sooner than i though. I feel that your guys' opinions matter a lot, and when someone says that i should finish it...i start to feel that they don't like it, which i don't mind, not everyone has to love my stories, but when they're reviewing to tell me to finish it already, i will think that the story is being dragged and then others will start telling me to finish it already. I just wanted to point that out to whoever it was and say that as much as i hate to admit it, what you said hurt, and kept me awake over night thinking about it. Again i really shouldn't let this get to me, but when i trusted all of you guys even the guests, and one of them says to finish already and especially in that manner, even if it was intended for good, it still hurt and i just hope i can trust more of you guys... so now, i'm really unsure about updating this...but i'll shut up and you can read.  
**

**Now that, that was said, you should know that I know that some of this is far fetched, but I'm going on a thread here, at what I see in movies sometimes, after all this whole story came from a Tv show or a movie, so why not?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

* * *

(With Roberta) 7:00 AM

Roberta yawned as she sipped coffee out of her new mug. She had a long night the night before from driving home, to getting dinner, and then to showering. She got up around 6:00 and had slowly made her breakfast, ate, then started making her coffee.

So now, she sipped her coffee as she leaned on the arm of the recliner chair, and switched on the news. She watched the short preview of what was going on. There was news on the presidential campaign, a unexpected 911 phone call, a school that was targeted by terrorists, and others that Roberta saw.

As she watched through the campaign news, she paid close attention to the 911 call. Normally she wouldn't pay attention to those, cause she those kind of things should be kept private, but when it said it was unexpected she was clearly 'dying' to see what kind of 911 call is unexpected, cause no 911 call should be 'unexpected' or all of them should.

On the screen it showed:

Dispatcher: 911 whats your emergency? **(Okay I admit I've watched those on the news or the internet so I wasn't far off on this and I don't have much time with tv news so...i use the internet, they are nothing like this, they actually say the district their from and everything, and then they ask for a name, but just play along...please?) **

Caller**(Its usually victim or something, but I cant remember what it is when your not the victim...sorry)**: _Hello?_

Dispatcher: excuse me, whats the emergency? Is there one?

Caller: _Yeah, um..a little girl she was killed..._

Dispatcher: was it just her or was there more?

Caller: _ Well yeah, there's one other, but she's fine she just has a broken arm..._

Dispatcher: Do you know who did it? Was it just the two? 

Caller: _no...That's all._

_Dispatcher: Okay I need to know who you are and where you are. Can you tell me that? _

Caller: _I'm a—_

The call was turned off from the screen and it was back to the regular news screen. They started to talk about the caller location to where they tracked it, but it was stopped at a rather large region covering a few districts. It was concluded that the phone was cut off or broken. The whole story was wrapped up with them sending police out to search to where this might be.

What made Roberta more interested, was that where this was, included the district the camp was in. But she knew it wasn't there so she, went on drinking her coffee while finishing the rest of the news.

* * *

(At camp)

As wood splinters and chunks flew in many directions, Tony and Pepper ducked away. Tony had, in instinct and for her protection had thrown his arms around her and held on as tight as he could with out hurting her arm. He closed his eyes half hoping that nothing would hit him and half hoping that it would hit him and not her.

His hopes were half lived as a large piece of wood or whatever, hit Tony on the back of his right shoulder on his shoulder blade and another two just above his pant line and in the side narrowly missing Pepper. He fell forward with Pepper, but other than that he was fine.

They were just close enough to feel the burning heat and Tony was facing that head on, but he was lucky that he was just out of range for burns. When the sounds of exploding stopped, Tony loosened his grip on Pepper and was about to turn around, when another explosion boomed as if there was another bomb or explosive went off, a piece of wood or metal or whatever hit him in the head, knocking him out cold.

…

Pepper felt the grip on her loosen, but it wasn't entirely gone. But merely moments later, it was gone. It was completely gone, so she opened her closed eyes. What she saw was Tony lying on the ground beside her, eyes closed, out cold. With a worried sigh, she grabbed hold of him under his arms and tugged him away like they should've done before.

Soon they were at a safe distance and she turned to look at the damage that was done. Her eyes widened as she watched as the building was in rubble and ashes and only a few fires remained. It was amazing how after that large explosion, there wasn't a large fire. There was a fire, just not unmanageable.

After a few minutes probably less than that campers were surrounding the area. They two stared shocked at the smokey and flamed up cabin. Rhodey had found the other two as did Whitney, Happy, and Gene. Rhodey had bent down at Tony's side and shook his shoulder.

"Hey Tony! Wake up!" He half shouted half whispered.

Dave and Leone joined the circle of friends and looked down at the two on the ground. At the one passed out and the one holding back from slapping the other. It took a moment until Tony finally shot up into a sitting position.

"Oh thank you!" Pepper said to no one in particular.

"Ow!" Tony said rubbing the side of his head.

"You okay man?" Rhodey asked.

"Yeah it could've been worse." Tony said. "I could've been them..."

As the group looked to where Tony was looking, Lee came storming over to them. "Tony!?"

"What?" He asked rubbing his head still.

"What were you thinking!? You could've gotten Pepper hurt!" Lee snapped her hands on her hips, her face set.

"What was I thinking?" Tony asked. "I was thinking I'd let Pepper get some free space, I mean she didn't do it unwillingly and I'm the one that got hurt. Peppers fine other than her broken arm and her head."

Lee sighed and stood over by Pepper her mind set on getting her back to the nurses cabin. Pepper with a dizzily look back at Tony who had his face set in guilt now thinking more of what could've happened than what really happened, she followed the genius' sister back.

Rhodey stood there not really taking in what was going on out side of his mind. He was glued on who it was that was doing all of this. Who ever it was, wasn't afraid to kill someone, and soon it hit him pretty hard at something. Whoever it was was standing with them acting as if they've become victim to this all. But they aren't victims, they're suspects. They're killers. If it was just one, then he/she was a killer. A psychopath as one could say.

Tony would've been thinking about the same thing, but his own mind was glued to his sisters words. His teeth clenched together even though it hurt his head just by doing so. His hands opened and closed into fists over and over again. He _wasn't _thinking. He was only thinking that she wanted space. Hospitals and doctors and even nurses office, normally were pretty stuffy or crowded.

As he went to stretch and take a deep breath to clear his stressed mind, he winced as a sharp pain shot through his shoulder and side. He didn't think that he cracked a rib or anything cause to be honest he wasn't hit that bad, and the one that actually hit his rib just barely hit the side of it.

"You alright Stark?" Gene asked.

Tony blinked surprised that it was Gene that asked and not Rhodey or even Dave. "Fine."

"The face you made just a minute ago says otherwise." Gene's smug voice said.

"Khan's Right Tony," Happy said crossing his arms. "You winced or whatever."

Rhodey finally turned his attention to his friends as did Dave who was listening in, but wasn't bugging them. Rhodey caught site of Tony's head where he was rubbing constantly.

"Dude, you are hurt." he said slightly poking the bump.

"Ow!" Tony yelped and turned to his 'brother'. "I know I got hit in the head. But I'm fine."

"Its not only on your head Stark." Gene said moving towards Tony, using the advantage of not being seen to lift his shirt up over the genius' head and had met little resistance surprisingly.

At the lack of a shirt, Tony spun around a bit painfully that made his head partially swim. "What the-"

He looked to Gene who moved the shirt so it was unwrinkled and flipped it so the back faced Tony. "See those marks? - yeah they are where you got hit."

Narrowing his eyes, Tony moved forward to snatch the shirt from the other teen's hands, but Gene threw it over his own shoulder.

Rhodey watched as his friend walked over to retrieve his shirt and almost winced in sympathy at the large bruises spreading on the teens back. At the moments they were red, with hints of purple and possibly blue, but each bruise wasn't just the spot that was hit. The one on his shoulder was almost like a three oddly fingered hand was holding his shoulder, kinda like half of a star fish just a little bit more disoriented. The lowest one was more of just a large circle than anything as was the one on his side, but they looked awfully painful.

He started to wonder just how close Tony was to the explosion to be hit that bad or how big it really was.

* * *

…

Tony made his way back to the nurse's cabin all the while struggling to get his shirt on with one arm. Why? Because when he lifted his right arm, it sent some very sharp pain. So for now, he decided before he tried to fight it and use it, he was going to use one arm. It wasn't working very well.

So when he walked into the door of the cabin, he instinctively reached out with his right arm which was the free arm, and gripped the door knob as someone twisted it from the inside. It swung open and that alone tipped him backwards.

He heard a laugh. A very familiar laugh that could get annoying if he heard it enough. "Tony, what on earth are you doing?" Lee questioned with a laugh in her tone.

"Trying to get my shirt on..." Tony said frustratingly waving his left arm around as if he wanted to throw something. He stood up wished his arm was free from the shirt so he could rub his shoulder that hurt.

With a laugh his sister pulled his shirt fully over his head and his right arm through the shirts arm. Though as she was doing so she saw his bruises and laughed to herself for her own reasons. "Come on, I'm gonna get some ice to put on your back."

With out another word he followed his sister. As he stepped into the cabin it was quieter than usual. Usually there was the constant tapping of keys on the computer, but that was gone. Even the wheels on the chair didn't roll as she moved to another part of the small cabin.

"Where's Lavendora?" He asked as his sister as she dug through a small freezer.

Lee wasn't the one that answered. It was Pepper. "She uh...left."

**So another cliffhanger...but not too bad or as bad as the last one. I was thinking about including the rest of it, mainly cause i don't have a lot of writing time no more, and today i got lucky, but then i wasn't lucky and everyone is going to bed in like a half hour...in my own time. So i cut it short with this (my backup plan).  
**

**Next you will find out what happened to Lavendora Lilith, (don't worry nothing bad.) you'll see more on Pepper's thoughts (hopefully) and i'm almost positive Tony and Pepper are going to have a 'conversation...' soon. Then after that chapter i'm planning on having a chapter that will have hopefully _all _of your OC's in and will be one of those basic boring chapters.  
**

**Again please no flames or rushing me, it does hurt no matter how small. Even as small as telling me to finish my story. I don't mean to point fingers, cause really the only person that knows who its is-is my and that guest. So PLEASE just leave my story alone, if its constructive criticism that could _help, _Feel free to review that. BUT NO FLAMES! I understand that isn't really flames, but now i'm on high alert to those. cause now i've lost some trust. From something that small. I know its stupid really, but if you were me and going through some stressful stuff and get told that you are want to hurry up and finish a story when i hardly even have time to write, just hurts. Just understand my situation and why i'll not be tolerating flames, or even harsh words. Please if it helps or would make me smile, comment, but don't if you are just wanting me to finish it. CAUSE it will get finished...On MY time not a guests time.  
**

**For those of you who comment nice things, keep it up. I haven't lost faith in you guys yet, Now THAT is something that will be hard to break. I still trust you and really i could say i love you guys! Don't take this as i'm weak, i'm just under lots and lots of pressure. Then i'm told to finish something i really love to write, and something thats not at all close to the end. I'm mean i'm just getting done with the first suspect. SO keep reading and keep reviewing.  
**


	9. what now?

**Okay so as i've said in other stories, i was working on this...sorta. It might seem a bit rushed, but yeah...it was. But i couldn't think of what to do for this chapter...so i just put the first thing that came to my mine. So sorry about any mistakes. Okay so hope you like it.**

**I do not own a thing.  
**

"Left? What do you mean, left?" Tony asked curiously. She was there not too long ago...

"Just like it sounds, she left." Pepper explained moving the icepack she was given for her head a bit.

Tony was about to sit down a chair when his sister tugged him back. "Are you stupid?" He sister snapped. "You were about to sit back and then you'd be complaining cause you were an idiot and hurt your back."

He didn't bother to answer her. "Pepper, did she say anything."

"Yeah, she told me she was leaving to find help."

"Help?"

"With the whole situation. Literally you just missed her. She snuck out the back door when she heard that the camp director are...you know...She said she was going to go get help." Pepper said.

Tony jumped when a hard icy cold object touched his back. "Ah! Jeez!"

Lee only laughed. "Now you two, I'm going to be back in about ten minutes, can you at least try not to kill yourselves?"

Tony rolled his eyes while Pepper laughed. "We'll try." She joked.

Lee stepped out and headed in the direction of the cabin that blew up. While she did that, Tony stood with an arm behind his back holding the icepack in place. He looked uncomfortable. Pepper noticed and stood up leaving behind the icepack and stood behind Tony and held his icepack up.

"Pep?"

"You looked like you needed help." She simply said.

She led him so he could sit down and she looked over to him. "This isn't as fun as I expected, but its much more exciting."

Tony looked down. "Yeah, and now we don't have any adult watching over us."

"Yeah we do. We have the two cooks, the janitor, and well, that's it, but there's three adults." Pepper said remembering the two cooks specifically.

"Oh, but do they even know whats going on?"

"I'm pretty sure they heard what happened only five minutes ago."

She adjusted her position so her broken arm wasn't as uncomfortable.

Then she frowned. "Tony theres no way to call out, we can't just leave, and we're stuck here with a killer. How will we stop this?"

Tony looked over to Pepper, worriedly. She was brave just a moment ago. She only seconds ago was comforting _him_. "I'm sure we'll figure something out, I promise."

She looked at him in the eyes. "How?"

He reached back and pulled the icepack away from her hands and his back and placed it over her head as he pulled her close to him. "You said who ever it was had big boots. All we have to do is see who has big boots."

"Its not that simple."

"I know, but its a start."

She looked up to him, her head on his shoulder. "You sure."

"No," he whispered, then louder, "but I promise you this will come to an end. I don't care what I have to do, but I will make sure you don't get hurt again."

"The others too?" She asked.

He laughed lightly. "Yes, the others too. What kind of hero saves only one person?"

"My hero..." Pepper mumbled quietly, but Tony heard her anyways.

"What?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"You tend to protect me or Rhodey more than you protect the city."

"That's not true." Tony started. "Sure I...stress more over you guys, but I do protect the city."

"I know you do, but why stress so much over us? We're not defenseless. I mean Rhodey has his suit. I'm sure he can protect himself."

"I guess I just really care about you."

"Me?"

"...And Rhodey." Tony added a slight blush reaching his cheeks.

She saw the blush and blushed herself. "Well, glad you care."

"Me too."

They sat there looking at each other, deep in thought.

Pepper couldn't help but think that Tony _was _a bit over protective, which wasn't that bad since he didn't always lock us up in a room to keep them safe. He let them roam free, do what they want, as long as it wasn't dealing with dangerous stuff like a murderer at the camp. But she liked that he was protecting her. She liked knowing he was going to be there for her no matter what.

Tony thought about how this could have happened. Sure there was a couple negative campers, but why would they kill someone, or attempt to kill another person? Why would they blow up the directors cabin? The phone line, why was it cut? Better question, _who _cut it? It didn't make any sense to him. The reason people killed was never good. Though people should never have to resort to killing someone.

Tony focused on Pepper for a moment. He knew she was pretty, but having her so close to him, she was beautiful. He blinked. Did he just call Pepper beautiful? Well, she was. He was starting to realize something. He...loved Pepper. He did. He just hadn't realized it until now. Funny how it took so much to finally see it.

Pepper, out of thoughts, also focused on Tony. She saw something in his eyes. It was...realization. Realization of what? When he shook her head, she knew she wasn't about to find out soon. So she just sighed.

"I'm going to go check something out." Tony said. "Stay here and be careful"

She nodded as he slipped out the door.

**So for a rushed chapter how was it? Tony finally confessed. Well to himself, not to Pepper...heh uh don't kill me. He will! Just not yet. **

**Next chapter, is probably Tony figuring out who a possible suspect is. But before that, There's probably going to be a meeting of some sorts. OTher than that, i have no clue what will be next. **

**So review, and tell me what you think.**


	10. Suspect revealed

**So, i'm sorry for being gone for so long, (again) but i have two pretty good reasons. Reason 1: I wanted to be able to update multiple stories, which i successfully got two stories ready to be updated This one and one other. I was going to wait until later when i had more than just the two, but this is where the other reason comes in. **

**My great grandma passed away on 12/19, and i really miss her...:(. And because of this we are more busy than we originally were. A visitation is on Wednesday, a funeral or burial, i believe on the following Saturday, This Sunday were going way out of Town for Christmas, then on Christmas Eve, were going out of town again, then twice more on Christmas day. So BUSY Bees we are! And decpite the loss, i still feel like i should update something before Christmas since i won't be able to on Christmas. This and the above paragraph will be posted on the other story, so just ignore it if you read both.**

**NOW that you know, i'm going to say one thing. This chapter is VERY rushed. I know. And i'm truly sorry about that...I'm trying to get it to a certain point and i am really fighting with remembering some things. I had made a list of the OC's you all gave me, and even of my own, now i have lost it when i moved my room upstairs...so I'll have to take the time again to write them down again. So don't blame me if i get some info on your OC wrong. SO ENJOY what i did remember for this boring chapter.  
**

**I Don't own a thing, IMAA is not owned by me and you should know that.  
**

Tony's back ached like crazy and he kinda wished he could go back and get the ice pack back, but his mind was focused on one thing, and one thing only. Finding out who's been doing this. Pepper said large boots...so large boots it was. Ignoring the raging headache he had grew worse, he watched as his sister approached him.

"Tony," She said slowly as if trying not to snap or yell. "What are you doing out here, you should be with Pepper."

"I had to find out who this is that's doing this." Tony insisted walking past his sister.

Lee shook her head and stopped him. "And how, exactly, do you plan on doing that, genius?"

"Pepper said large boots..." Tony said pushing ahead.

"Large boots, huh?" Lee said dropping her attempt to stop Tony. "I think I know one, girl other than the janitor, that wheres large boots..."

"Who?" Tony asked.

"Well, I believe its that Mel, the girl you're looking for. She has some large boots on..." Lee said.

"Really, that quiet girl...? Why would she do that? I mean why would she kill her own father?"

"She has issues I'm guessing." Lee said with a shrug.

She walked away with a backwards wave to Tony, so Tony just looked forward with determination. He made his way to the place he saw the campers all disappear to. Mess Hall. It took him awhile, cause his back hurt so much, then he kept getting lightheaded because of the head injury, but he finally walked through the doors to find it almost silent.

He looked around and he couldn't find Mel. He sighed and turned to turn around and check her cabin. Only his eyes fell on a small girl in the corner. She was crying. He walked over to her and frowned.

"Tessa?"

She sniffled. "Tony? What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Mel," He replied.

"Why?"

"I have reasons to believe she's behind all of this." Tony said.

He saw her bottom lip tremble a bit. "Mel? S-she went to go look for the janitor. Do you think-"

"No, she can't..." Tony said looking away. "Wait a second..."

"Tony, have you noticed something?"

"Maybe?" He said sorta following her. He had his own theory.

"The adults...Well, Mayslee and Pepper aren't adults, but the camp directors, and the janitor..."

Tony nodded with wide eyes. "You're right. I have to do something."

Tony ran out the door quickly and frantically looked around. He didn't see her anywhere, but he did see the janitor. So the janitor was alright. For now at least, but if the janitor was fine, then where was Mel? He turned around to go check on the cooks, but they were all there.

"Tony," A voice said, putting their hand on his shoulder.

He turned around to face Mel. He stepped back. "Mel?"

"I heard about Pepper, is she alright? What happened?" She asked. He noticed her eyes were slightly puffy.

"She's fine."

"Good." She said and she looked away towards the nursing cabin. "I suppose she's spending her nights there?"

"Yeah." Tony replied shortly. He wanted to say something, but the look in her eyes. They were so sad, which he wouldn't have thought he would see in her eyes. Though he got the same look, only ten times worse when he lost his dad.

"Oh, then I should visit her tonight."

Tony hid his growing fear and nodded. "Okay, sure, but look, I gotta go check on her, so yeah...see ya later then."

He rushed away from her regretting letting her go. He should confront her. He should. He shouldn't walk away to protect Pepper. If he didn't stop her, then he wasn't doing anything to help the others like he said. But at least she seemed focused on killing Pepper. Though, he didn't know if that was a good thing because she wouldn't be killing others, or a bad thing. Probably a bad thing. Yeah, a bad thing.

He stepped inside the nursing cabin with a groan.

"Told you so." Lee's voice rang.

"Told me what?" Tony asked as Lee placed a fresh ice pack on his back.

"That you should have stayed in her with Pepper."

"I know, but I talked to Mel."

"Did you?"

Tony sat down next to Pepper who was resting. "Yes, and I have a strong feeling that Mel's still after Pepper."

"Why? didn't She hurt Pepper enough?"

Tony looked to Pepper with a grim face. "I don't think Mel intended to just hurt Pepper. I believe that she tried to kill Pepper, but was stopped when Mayslee tried to stop her."

"I never thought of that..." Lee said then shook her head. "You are so paranoid, but for Pepper, I understand. So do something about it."

"I was thinking to move her to a new cabin. We can bring medical supplies if needed, but she cant stay here. Mel knows Pepper's here and she plans of visiting Pepper later."

"How about you're cabin?" Lee suggested. "I'm mean theirs no camp director to say otherwise, and I don't think anyone will pass by you if she was on your watch, you lovebird."

Tony blushed lightly, but shook his head. "Will you stop with that?"

His sister gave a light laugh and in a teasing voice she responded, "Not a chance, _lovebird._"

Now she was just rubbing it in. Though, he decided it was best to just ignore his sister when she brought up the subject of him and Pepper being together...yeah, just the thought was awkward. He'd just have to put the thought to the back of his mind as he though of his sisters words. He nodded to himself when he came to the decision that she was in fact, correct.

"You're right," he commented. "I'll bring her over there."

"Be careful," Lee said already packing some supplies. "If Mel sees you, well you better hope shes smart to leave her alone."

He nodded making his way to Pepper who was still passed out. He bent down and positioned her arm so it was out of the way and slid his arms under her. He lifted her up and her head fell against his chest. She stirred a bit in her heavy sleep, but all she did was shift her position as if she was getting comfy. He couldn't help, but smile and feel warm in his chest.

"I'll be meeting with you guys in your cabin when I finish getting stuff ready for you guys." Lee said.

Tony nodded and walked out of the room quietely hoping to make it there unseen, at least by Mel...

**So, How was it? Was it horrible? Was it good? Again i appologize if anything seems out of place...i lost not only my list of OC's, but my notes that kept this more organized, though it was slowly falling out of order anyways...well, i'll have to redo a lot of stuff, but i always have lots to do. **

**But with brighter news, By January, i will be able to afford a good computer to write, and i will be able to update more! Im so excited! **

**Well, MERRY CHRISTMAS if i don't update before then! :D ~Bye!  
**


	11. More Craziness

**So, i finally updated this one! I really don't know when the last time i updated this, but i'm pretty sure it was a while ago, so i put much hard work into this as i could. Especially when I've been obsessing over this cartoon/anime or what not thing, and I've been trying to finish _The Mark of Athena, _(Great book so far!) So, you might not see much of me until i finish the book. But, i had this REALLY weird dream, and it was soooo weird it was creepy...but it gave me a good idea for this chapter, and i used it...i haven't actually used it yet though...  
**

**Well, I better get going before i bore you to death. Oh and I warn you, I have ONE swear word at the end, but eh...i don't think you guys really care...i hope.  
**

**P.S Sorry for OoCish Characters! You should remember about my lost OC sheet!  
**

**Disclaimer: IMAA is not mine, and i'm going to keep it as simple as that for now.  
**

The sun wasn't quite down yet, so a fair amount of light covered the camp. Which wasn't bad, but it wasn't good either. It wouldn't be good, because Tony wouldn't be able to use the dark to make sure Mel didn't see or follow them. But it was good because then he'd be able to see her if she tried to attack them or something.

So he kept an eye out for her in case she did see them and decide to get chatty. Or she might just follow them in secret and use the fact that Pepper was not in the nursing cabin and in his cabin with others as her advantage and attack when they were all asleep.

He was only about half way through the camp and only a few feet away from his cabin when he hear her voice. She was calling for him. "Tony wait!"

He stomach turned as he turned around. Mel stood there jogging her way to him. "Where are you going, Tony?"

"Why do you need to know?" He asked suspiciously.

She looked to Pepper. "Cause I said I was going to visit her. I was on my way to see her and I see you carrying her away."

"Because I think she deserves to be more comfortable in a better bed."

"I can take her." Mel suggested her voice low. "She does share a cabin with me."

"Well, I think she'll be fine some place else. Since the directors are _dead._"

Mel glared at him. She opened her mouth to say something, but a loud bang shut her up and she was on the ground. Standing over her was none other than Lee, who held the medical supplies Pepper or anyone else would need.

"I thought I told you not to get caught, idiot." She said looking down to the unconscious Mel.

"You didn't. You told me if I _was _caught that I better hope that she's smart to leave Pepper alone, not that I shouldn't get caught." Tony responded.

Lee rolled her eyes. "Stop being stupid, you know what I meant."

Lee walked on towards Tony's cabin and Tony followed. "What about Mel?"

"I'll come back to get her when I finish dropping this stuff off at your cabin." Lee said simply.

He chose not to respond to that, but there really wasn't anything to say to that. So he just continued to follow his sister as she finished dropping her stuff off at his cabin where Rhodey, Happy, and Gene were hanging out. Rhodey helped Tony get Pepper up on Tony's bunk and Rhodey switched his bunk to be under Happy's bunk so Tony could be closer to Pepper.

Lee already left to go do something with Mel, and Tony offered to help, but she told him that he wasn't needed and he was more needed with Pepper if she woke up. Which Tony didn't want to really argue with. He didn't want to leave Pepper's side, because he was worried that her head injury she'd gotten the night before was starting to take its toll on her since she hadn't woken up through the entire time he and Rhodey struggled to get her up on that top bunk.

Tony didn't know why everyone insisted on her going up on a top bunk. But he listened anyways. Though it was starting to bug him, because how was Lee going to help her when she was all the way up there? So he asked them why just as Pepper was fully settled and it looked like she was comfortable.

"Because, if Mel, were to come 'visit' she'll have a harder time getting to her." Rhodey explained.

"Then she could just push her down, off of the bunk." Tony replied.

"Well, then it will wake you or me, or someone else up and we can catch Mel in the act." Rhodey assured.

Tony sat down on his bed and with a sigh, he laid back, his hand over his face. Rhodey did much the same, but without the hand over his face. Gene, who seemed happy on sitting in the corner quiet, continued to ignore the basketball player who seemed intent on annoying him.

Lee finally returned from her 'quest' to deal with Mel with her hands on her hips. "What have you boys done with Pepper?"

"Nothing!" Tony said defensively. "She's up there."

She looked to where he was pointing, and didn't even bother to ask why she was up there. In her mind, it was a bit crazy, but understandable. "Well, I'm going to look at her head and change the bandage. Tony want to help, or is your back to sore?"

"I'm fine." He responded intent on hiding just how much his back hurt. She actually seemed to be teasing him about his bruises. Like it was funny, but at least she didn't laugh about it... then it would seem like she didn't even care.

He followed her as she went up with her medical supplies and it was a squish, but they managed. When they finished they went back down and Tony sat back down on the bottom bunk before something came to his mind.

"Lee, what did you do with Mel?" Tony asked.

"Oh nothing really," Lee replied. "Just tied her up tightly to a bed post in our cabin."

"Was that necessary?" Rhodey asked. "I mean, we really have no proof it was her."

"Well, you know what? I don't really care if there was proof or not, I'm not going to risk more lives just because we don't have proof. For all I care we can tie up everyone in this freaking camp until help arrives." Lee said turning around to go.

"Where you going?" Tony asked sitting up.

"To go gather everyone else, cause just in case it is someone else...I don't want to risk it happening while everyone is scattered." Lee responded.

She walked out either to avoid more questions, or she just really wanted to get those campers together. Either way, she left the cabin and just as she did, Dave came strolling in a troubled look to his face. Happy at that same instant hopped down from his bunk smiled at Dave.

"How's it going?" He asked holding up an arm.

"Good, I guess." Dave said. Then more under his breath, but just loud enough to hear, he said, "As good as I could be when everyone's dying."

"Ah, you don't need to worry about that no more dude." Happy said joyfully. "We found out who it was and Lee totally knocked her out!"

"Really? Who was it?" Dave questioned.

"We don't know for sure, but we believe it's Mel." Tony responded walking up next to Happy.

"Mel?" Dave practically gasped. "You guys believe that she killed her own father?"

"Like we said, we're not sure." Rhodey said for Tony. "The only thing we're sure of is that who ever it was that killed Mayslee and tried to kill Pepper, had large boots on. The only person that wears boots is Mel. And she kept asking questions about visiting Pepper."

"Where is Pepper? I didn't see her leave the nursing cabin."

"Up there." Rhodey said pointing. "We found out Mel was going to visit Pepper, and we were worried she was going to try to finish what she started with her and kill her, but it's pretty much a precautioin."

"So why arent you so sure about this? I mean if she's the only one with large boots, then she has to be the killer."

"Well, the death of her father is definitely something that threw us off, cause who kills their own father? I can't even imagine what it'd be like without my father." Rhodey said. "But we're still being cautious about it because Mrs. Totem was there too."

Dave gave him a very confused face and Tony stepped forward.

"Mel might have been trying to kill Mrs. Totem and she didn't realize that her father was there too. Maybe she thought he was somewhere else." Tony explained.

"Oh I see." Dave said.

Tony nodded and he heard a groaning sound and he spun around to Pepper. "Pep!"

"Tony?" She asked, her voice groggy. "Where am I?"

"Our cabin." Rhodey responded to her before Tony could.

"Dude..." Tony said with a shake of his head. "Yeah, your at our cabin."

"Why am I here? And why am I up here?" She asked using her good arm to sit up.

"Precautions." Tony said. "Cause we were worried that Mel might come and get you again."

"Mel?" Pepper asked. "You mean she did this?"

"We're not sure, but yeah, its a possibility." Tony responded.

Pepper looked down. "Wow, I never would have guessed..."

"I wouldn't have either." Rhodey commented.

For a moment there was a moment of silence since Tony started to think of something, most likely more theories on to what could've happened. Rhodey started to whisper somethings to Dave and Gene appeared to be asleep in the corner where her bed was. Happy busied himself with poking that said sleeping person. Though he stopped when the same teen slapped his across the arm with a glare. Apparently, he was _not _sleeping. And Pepper was still a bit sleepy with a headache.

Though the silence didn't last long, before Dave jumped and looked worried like her forgot something and he opened his mouth to say something, but the door burst open and Macy and Leone came in panting.

"Whoa, what happened?" Rhodey asked.

"Nina!" Macy panted. "She's gone missing!"

Dave's eyes widened. "That's what I came here to tell you guys! Agh! Then I got distracted!"

"What?" Tony asked moving away from where Pepper was.

"Yeah, I was talking to her and I had to grab something that I left in the mess hall, and went I returned she was gone, and I looked in her cabin, she wasn't there, and next I thought, I'd ask you guys, since you guys, seem to be more in charge of things now that there's no directors to watch over us."

"We worry she might be dead!" Leone said a bit too loud for the overcrowded cabin.

Macy elbowed him, shushing him. "Yeah..."

That's when Lee decided it was a good time to rush on in. She didn't even bother asking politely before barging through the crowd. "Tony, Mel's missing."

"Oh hey Lee!" Happy half shouted. "Weren't you gathering everyone together?"

"Yeah, well it didn't work all to well. Everyone was busy looking for Nina and Jessy."

"_And_ Jessy!?" Tony asked now completely shocked.

"How many people are going to go missing!?" Leone shouted as other voices got loud in worry.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Lee shouted over everyone and successfully earning their attention. "No one is to split up, no one is to panic!"

"Then what do we do?" Asked a voice from the doorway. People turned. In the doorway stood Tessa.

"It is crowded in here." Rhodey commented.

"We have to try to find Nina and Jessy," Tony started. "As well as Mel. As long as we know where Mel is, we should be fine."

There was a barrage of voices questioning why it was Mel that they needed to know where she was. Why not Nina or Jessy?

"Okay, I'm having everyone except for Tony, and Rhodey stay here!" Lee said.

"Why them!?" many of the other campers were asking.

"One, because they are my best strategists that I can see in this camp, two, because they've seen this before, and I don't need any emotional crap from you guys, and three, because I know them more." Lee responded dragging Tony and Rhodey to the door. "And make sure you don't split up and watch over Pepper!"

As they walked out, Tony could hear Lee mumbling something to herself, "Camping trip gone to hell..."

He could only nod in agreement, hoping that the nurse that left to go get help, could hurry up. He didn't need to see another death. He had already seen enough.

**Okay, i hope that was good. The ending was confusing, i know, but i was trying to get everyone back in the story, and i'm worried i actually forgot a camper... :S Cause it's so darn confusing!Especially since i lost the OC list, and i've just been to lazy to remake it! sorry...  
**

**Well, i gotta get something off of my chest... You remember a couple of chapters ago, i brought up that review that really bothered me? Well, I gotta say, i was reading that again a few days ago, and again today...and i realize that i probably overreacted and i must say, that i am TERRIBLY SORRY! I have a tendency to sorta overreact to negative comments, because i receive so many bad ones on a daily basis, and at school, i can't really say anything, cause i've actually tried and went to the principal about it when it got worse, but it didn't get any better, then i got that review, and I kinda took it personally because well, it was a comment i hear a lot at school, cause i'm kinda slow when it comes to walking and writing (in pencil) and i really wanted to say sorry to that reviewer...I shouldn't have brought it up so rudely and for all i know you meant it in a good way...And i really hurts me to know, that i've stooped as low as to personally bring your review up and get all rude with it... it wasn't my right, and it wasn't what i meant...SO I AM HONEST TO HEART SORRY! :( Forgive me?  
**

**WELL, now that that's off my chest...thanks for reading and if you read that terribly long authors note...thanks for actually taking the time to...I tend to get off subject, but that was a subject i NEEDED to get through. THANKS for reading and i hope you enjoyed! BYE!  
**


	12. Justwhat?

**Hehehe...Well, you all should know why i haven't updated in so long...And i do apologize for the long wait. But this chapter will make up for the long wait! :) **

**Surprising to say, that this was written all into two hours...**

**Disclaimer: IMAA is not mind, lets leave it at that, shall we?**

Tony and Rhodey followed Lee as she went to her cabin. "That is where Mel was minutes ago. Until she disappeared."

Tony and Rhodey walked over to where Lee was pointing to see untied rope at the bottom of a bunk bed. Tony looked around the area for anything that Mel could have used to help her out of the bind. Only fine to himself empty handed. Rhodey looked to find if anything was missing, but didn't find anything out of the ordinary.

"Why are we here?" Rhodey asked facing Lee who was watching the door.

"I thought since I couldn't find any clues to where Mel might have gone, _maybe _another genius could overlook something I might have missed."

"Oh, so you mean Tony." Rhodey said looking to Tony who was looking out a window.

"I noticed all the windows were open and they weren't before, but again, they all were opened, so I can't tell what window she left out of." Lee said still eying the door.

"Are you expecting an attack?" Rhodey questioned.

"I don't know, but I'm just being safe." Lee commented.

"I think she went out of this one." Tony's voice said from a window.

Lee and Rhodey walked over to Tony to check out the window he was looking at. Rhodey couldn't tell what he was looking for, but apparently Lee did. She nodded her head and pointed to something. "I see, the imprints in the grass, meaning she went that way." Lee said now pointing in the direction of the woods."

"Not again." Rhodey said.

"You're the one to speak." Tony said as Lee climbed out the window. "Lee what are you doing?"

"In the woods, if both Nina and Jessy are missing at the same time as Mel disappears, I have my suspicions that they might be dead, or being attacked." Lee replied not pausing. "I'm not wasting my time grieving over what we might find."

Tony and Rhodey shared a look and without another glance they took turns jumping out the window as well, quick to catch up to Lee.

…

Happy and Leone took it too themselves to find a ball and start playing catch in the back of the room while Gene went back to napping or whatever it was he was doing. Tessa started to talk with a sleepy Pepper. Whitney had found where all the commotion was and came and Dave tried talking to her for a while. Macy joined Pepper and Tessa after she climbed up onto the top bunk next to Pepper.

It was pretty boring, but every once in a while, Happy actually went out at the door to check for whatever might come at them, though they all doubted they would get attacked, it didn't mean it wouldn't happen. He was just freaked out about how much Lee seemed worried that if they split up, they might get hurt. He wasn't the smartest, but he was clueless. At least not now.

He returned back to tossing a ball back and forth with Leone to ease their minds, but even that wasn't entertaining for them. So they gave up on it and decided to mess with Tony's phone that he left behind. Though, that was quickly confiscated by Pepper, who heard the sound of Tony's phone.

Pepper had decided it wasn't the best for her to stay up when she was so tired, so she closed her eyes quickly falling asleep.

Whitney wasted time filing her nails and fixing her make up. Shouting at Happy whenever he walked by and stepped on her bag. Though, she ended up moving to the bunk under Pepper. Since the redhead was actually being quiet at the time being.

Macy got bored as well, but easily found a book to read.

For a while, that was how it was. It was either too quiet or too loud. Someone would go check the door for whatever danger they were looking for, or maybe for the trio to return. Someone would argue who got Tony's phone since Pepper was asleep.

"That's it!" Whitney said standing up, her hands fisted. "I can't take this anymore."

Pepper woke up with a start and sat up. "What?"

"What?" Some of the other campers said.

"I can't just stand here, it's too quiet, and boring!" She said heading towards the door.

"Whitney, where are you going?" Tessa asked. "Lee said not to split up."

"Yeah, Lee said to-" Macy started.

"_Lee said_ nothing." Whitney said in a mocking tone. "I bet whoever it is that's killing the campers is just an amateur who preys on the weak. Well let me tell you, I'm not weak."

Tessa moved to grabbed Whitney's arm to stop her. "Whitney, you can't go out there, you could get hurt!"

Whitney just shoved her off. "I don't care. I'm not weak, I'm not cowering away while those three 'protect' us. If you're so worried about me getting hurt, then I would worry more on if those three are still alive, after all there hasn't been any sign of them for a while."

With that Whitney stormed off.

…

Tony, Rhodey and Lee ventured off into the woods with a keen eye out for anything suspicious. They followed the imprints in the ground as long as they could, until they lost them. Now they were just taking wild guesses.

"This way." Lee said turning to the right.

Rhodey and Tony followed her. Though after a while, they stopped at an opening. Lee held an arm up and she walked over to the center of the opening. Rhodey and Tony waited for her to wave them over, but her head spun over somewhere. Tony noticed her wide eyes and walked over next to her.

"What is it?" He asked looking where she was looking.

"I heard something." Lee said.

"What?" Rhodey questioned joined them.

Lee didn't answer and started to half walk half jog to the left part of the clearing. Tony grabbed Rhodey's wrist and followed his sister into the woods again. They followed her a bit until she came to a sudden stop, listening.

Then Tony heard it too. It was footsteps.

Lee started off in a new direction in a rush as she could tell whoever it was knew they were being followed. There was a smaller opening that they ended up in and lee once again went to the center and listened.

There it was again.

Tony and Rhodey didn't wait for Lee to go, and headed off in the direction of the sound. Lee close behind. They stopped again, when they couldn't hear it again, but was quick to catch the sound again. This time when they stopped, they were at a small hut.

The hut was very small, it almost looked like an outhouse. It was old and wore down and there was a trail leading from the 'door' to somewhere off into thick woods. The roof had a hold in it and the stairs leading to the door was crooked.

A high pitched voice cackled from inside the hut and Lee stalked towards the door. Tony was close behind her with Rhodey at his side. Lee paused at the steps and tested the sturdiness of them with her foot, before cautiously stepping on them.

"Lee let me go first." Tony whispered.

"No, Tony you're already hurt. Let me go first." Rhodey insisted.

"You two know, I'm not defenseless."

"I know, but you are out only doctor." Tony said.

"Yeah, and you'd be lost without me." Lee said as Rhodey went ahead of her.

Rhodey made it to the top of the creakily unsteady stairs, and pushed the knob-less 'door'. He stepped in with Tony not that far from behind him and looked around the small hut. Another high pitched laughed sounded and the boys jumped.

"Wow, you two are such heroes." Lee said, not phases as she stared at the tape recording that was playing the high pitched laugh again.

"What the-" Rhodey started, before there was a bang at the side of the house. Lee stood up quickly and backed away to the door again, peeking out. Tony looked out the small window and Rhodey tried to glance around Lee's shoulder.

At the other end of the hut, was a slam, and the tape recorder laughed again. The door slammed in Lee's face and she jumped back hitting Rhodey, causing him to fall down.

Tony looked around at the two before shouting, "Mel, this isn't funny! Stop this!"

The tape recording laughed again as Rhodey stood up. Tony kicked the tape recorder, breaking it. "I'm serious Mel!" He shouted again as there was another slam on the door. There was a voice, but it was quiet, so Lee tried to listen through the door.

As she did that a knife was stabbed through the weak, wooden door, just grazing her arm. She gasped and jumped back, holding her arm.

"Mel!" Tony shouted rushing to his sister who waved him away. He tried to push the door open, but the knife stabbed through again, just nicking his fingers. "Mel! Stop it! Why are you doing this? Is this what you want?"

The three listened as there was silence. Then there was a scream coming from the distance and the sound of running water. A river? A loud bang made them jump as it was sudden. The sound of running water stopped, and Tony paused his brain starting to figure it out.

But it was too late.

…

Whitney wandered off in the direction of the blown up cabin. The directors cabin. She grumbled to herself about weak people and their inability to understand that not all girls were defenseless. She'd show them.

She would find the murderer, she would catch the murderer to show them just how weak this person was. She wasn't about to let the worry of two girls stop her from showing them. From being strong. But deep down, part of her was saddened that she didn't have friends that cared that much for her.

Tony and Rhodey were too focused on Potts to see her. To focus on her to see that maybe she might have been able to help too. Part of her was hurt that no one believed that she was strong enough to face another teen. After all, she was able to take down those thugs when they attacked the school, she thought she heard iron man call them, A.I.M? Or beekeepers?

She even out fought iron man once. So she could handle herself just fine. Who did those girls think they were? She was strong, brave, and perfectly capable of finishing this camp murderer off.

She jumped when she saw something move, but cursed when she noticed it was just a squirrel. She turned around as she realized she was heading into the woods, noticing smoke in the distance and thought about running back to see what it was, but turned back around. When she did, she screamed at the top of her lungs.

In front of her hanged the dead body of…Nina.

**You guys must be real upset with me! TWO CLIFFHANGERS! I mean, WHO DOES THAT? Well, to answer that, ME! AND trust, me leaving cliffhangers, will really come back to bite me in the bottom when some other author decides to leave their own cliffhanger...So, don't worry, I know it's coming whether it's meant for me or not.**

**Fun Fact: _When i don't feel well, i can't sleep, when i feel well, i can sleep... Grr!_**

**Don't worry, I'm starting on the next chapter now, and I'm also looking at haunted shadows. AND of course, Baby Phase, and Baby genius will be coming soon. And for those of you waiting for Fighting til the end, well...that's going to be awhile...sorry! Day at a Bank...as some of you know, my kindle broke, taking all the rest of that story with it. IT WAS FINISHED TOO! So i have to rewrite the last parts of that one...Sins of Insanity, I'm making a few changes on that one, so give me some time, not so ordinary's next chapter is half way finished. I'm still not sure if I'm adding another chapter to Observations, still thinking, I don't know who to do next, Rhona? AND I've been thinking about adding that one last chapter that i said i _might _do for Dysphoria. So now you see, I'm pretty organized in how my story's are going.**

**Well, sorry again for the wait, and the cliffhanger, I'm gonna go, now so, BYE! Remember to REVIEW!**


	13. Now What?

**Well, i was going to update something else, but guess what? I had a total change of mind when i felt guilty for leaving such a horrible cliffhanger, and almost deciding to leave it be for a while, so i thought since the story was still fresh in my mind, i might as well update it.**

**And another thing...I feel really bad about this, but I actually _forgot _about Martin...:( But, I've just figured out an awesome explanation...or plan to bring him back in...sorry! Again, I lost my OC list, so trying to figure out some details on another OC, i found Martin...so YAY! I hope you're not mad!**

**Disclaimer: IMAA is NOT mine, end of discussion.**

* * *

In virtually an instant, the whole hut was set aflame with blazing fire. Tony who was closest to the door, recoiled away from the door and went next to Rhodey who was looking around as frantically as himself. Lee seemed surprised, but not all too phased.

The flames cackled as they itched closer and grew larger. Shaking her head, Lee thought up a way to get out, without too many injuries. Tony was doing much the same, but could hardly focus with his raging headache, and constant worry for Rhodey and Lee.

Smoke started to collect in the room and the trio covered their mouths with the collars of their shirts. Coughing, Lee was surprised at the rate the flames were growing.

"We have no choice!" Lee shouted. "Jump out the window!"

"What?" Rhodey and Tony said coughing.

Parts of the ceiling crashed down next to Rhodey and Tony, causing them to jump closer to the flames, the shoulder of Rhodey's shirt actually caught aflame, but he quickly patted the flames out. They looked back to a flustered Lee as she waved smoke out of her face.

Lee crouched down and moved away from the flames that reached her. "Or the door, but JUST JUMP!"

Almost shoulder to shoulder, almost, Tony and Rhodey readied themselves in front of the heated with flames, door. Lee, noticing that the boys were ready, she lined herself up with the window, the only spot in the hut that wasn't completely covered with flames, other than the floor and ceiling.

Coughing, she shouted to the other two. "Jump!"

…

Whitney flinched away from the hanging body, of none other than, Nina, falling to the ground in the process. She fought the urge to hurl as she scrambled away, dragging leaves with herself. Her hand grazed the end of an average sized stick, and instinctively, she gripped it between her fingers.

She forced herself into a standing position and whispered to herself to breathe calmly. She looked around to see if anyone was there, because she was most certainly sure that Nina wasn't there the last time she was looking that way. Someone had to be there. The culprit had to be close, most likely ready to strike down her next victim. But Whitney wasn't a victim. She was a fighter, and a darn good one. She wasn't about to let some little girl beat her when she could pretty much beat iron man, in a near heartbeat…if she really wanted to.

"Mel, I know you're there!" She shouted, forcing her voice to be level. "You can't scare me away!"

There was a laugh.

"I'm serious!" Whitney said turning around to where the voice was. "Come out and fight me!"

Behind herself, where the camp was, there was footsteps and Whitney spun around, her stick ready to hurt whoever it was.

"Whitney?" Dave said, his arms raised in surrender.

"Dave?" Whitney said lowering her stick, but only slightly.

"I came looking for you. Tessa and Pepper are worried about you." Dave said walking closer.

"Potts?" Whitney asked.

"Yeah, she doesn't want you to get hurt," Dave responded. He was about to continue, but his gaze shifted just behind Whitney…

He froze. "…Whitney…did you…?"

Whitney blinked, surprised that he was even suggesting it. "What!? No!"

"Then who…?"

"I think it was Mel. I heard her laugh." Whitney said, before her eyes widened. "Darn it, I forgot about her!"

"She's here?" Dave questioned, looking around. "Did she run off?"

"I don't know…" Whitney said turning to face Nina. Then with a slight waver in her voice, "We should probably…bring her down…"

"Right…" Dave responded.

They started working to untie the rope from around Nina's neck. When that failed, Whitney climbed up in the tree and carefully crawled out on the branch the rope was tied in. Again, when that failed, she called down to Dave who looked up at her. Moments later he was running back to the village to get a knife. With the warning, not to tell the others as not to cause more panic.

Then Whitney was along again. She waited up in the tree for Dave to return, but in the meanwhile, it was all too quiet for Whitney. Footsteps coming from the other direction of the camp, made Whitney's head snap to where she heard it. Only to find nothing. Well, if you don't count even more smoke in the distance, there was nothing.

Before she could investigate it any longer, Dave came running back, knife in hand. If this wasn't a bad time, she probably would have found a way to joke about not running with knives, but of course it was inappropriate to do so at a time like this. So, she just reached out to grab the knife from Dave's own reach.

Once the knife was firmly in her hands, she set to work on cutting the rope, while Dave waited at the bottom as the rope started to give, lowering Nina's body at intervals. Careful with the last cut, Whitney finished cutting the rope causing Dave to stumble under the falling weight of Nina. Disturbed, Dave yelped and quickly rolled Nina away.

Whitney was about to hop down from the low set branch, but froze when almost in a flash, a knife was stabbed into the side of Dave's lower back. Impulsively, Whitney let out a scream.

…

The instant the two boys heard Lee's shout, they crossed their arms in front of their faces for protection, they rammed into the door, before jumping over the collapsed stairs. When they landed, they rolled on the ground to lessen the impact, also helping with putting out the flames that had stuck to them.

Lee did much the same, but with a little rougher landing. Though, she was glad to say that she hadn't broken or twisted anything. She groaned, standing up as she walked around the burning hut to meet the other two.

"Any of you two hurt?" She asked already heading out towards where they came from.

"Aside from a few burns, bruises, and cuts, we're fine." Tony responded.

Rhodey nodded in agreement. "We'll live."

Lee nodded as the boys started to follow her. As they walked back, Lee kept glancing behind them at the smoke and the now barely visible flames. Tony and Rhodey did much the same, worriedly.

"If that fire spreads, we could have a massive forest fire in our hands." Lee finally commented. "I'm just hoping that fire goes out when it finds nothing else to burn instead of it finding a while forest on fire."

Tony and Rhodey could only nod in silent agreement.

Finally after sometime, they broke through the trees and back in the camp site that was surrounded by trees. If anybody was watching them, well they couldn't expect anything pretty. Soot from the smoke and ashes was smudged all over their faces or any other exposed skin. Their hair showing signs of being singed, but it didn't help that their hair was anything but freshly combed. The small cuts and burns stood out against the dark color of soot.

If there had to be a phrase to say what happened to them, it'd probably be that they went to hell and back. If anything.

They only took a small moment to brush ash out of their hair, or whatever else got in there, and that includes twigs, leaves, and dirt. Taking one last quick moment, they brushed off their clothes. This was mainly to try and look a little less crazy when they walked into that Cabin again.

Walking with a quick pace and a purpose, they now were heading directly for the cabin. Hopes high that nothing had happened while they were out. And even higher hopes that Nina and Jessy found themselves back safely without the need for another separation.

They walked into a very loud cabin. Pepper, Tessa, and Macy were on the Tony's bunk loudly discussing their worry for someone, and Happy and Leone were playing ball as they both bared worried, yet angry scowls on their face, loudly sharing their opinion on someone, who was yet to be named. Gene seemed to be the only one quiet in the cabin, but that was only because he was now completely passed out on his bunk.

Though, there was no signs of Whitney or Dave. And their hopes of Jessy and Nina returning on their own, safely and unharmed, were seriously dropped low.

"Where's Dave and Whitney?" Rhodey asked, beating a now fuming Lee to the question.

"Whitney stormed off," Leone said catching the ball and turning to the returning trio. "Claimed she couldn't take the silence and boredom anymore."

Before anyone could reply, Leone threw the ball to Happy, who continued. "Tessa and Macy tried to stop her, but she stormed out anyways. Pepper's been worried sick, surprisingly."

Tossing the ball back to Leone, the ball's holder spoke. "Dave didn't like that she was alone, so he went out after her. Haven't seen or heard of them yet."

The two boys stopped talking and returned back to tossing the ball back and forth, with their worried scowls again.

"No, we heard someone scream, but Gene was being very strict about following Lee's rule of NO separating." Pepper grumbled.

Again, apparently _not _sleeping, Gene sat up. "I'm sorry I said anything. Please go get yourselves kills, be my guest."

Pepper glared at Gene before sighing and laying against her pillow. "I know, I'm just worried."

"About Stane?" Gene retorted.

"As much as we may seem like enemies, we can be good friends. She just doesn't like to admit it." Pepper responded defensively. "Plus, I really don't think we can handle any more deaths. Especially with someone we know so well."

Before anything else was said, the other campers seemed to just notice the appearance of the trio. Pepper was down from her bed in what seemed like impossible speed. She was up in Tony's face eying his appearance for any major wound, before she went on to Rhodey.

Turning back to Tony, Pepper narrowed her eyes. "What happened?"

"Fire…?" Tony offered.

"_Fire!?_" Pepper and the other campers gasped.

So, that was when story time started.

…

Dave gasped in surprise as he dropped back down to the ground next to Nina. Unbelievable pain was already spreading through his body and he held in a scream, but only managed to groan loudly instead. Though, he passed out soon afterwards, much to Whitney's relief. At least he wouldn't feel the pain anymore.

The person standing just behind Dave's fallen form, was someone with blue eyes and blond hair. Whitney, couldn't stop herself from gasping. "_Jessy!?_"

...

After the story was told, everyone was jumping (figuratively) with questions. With the lack of knowledge of what really happened, the three weren't able to answer all of them, but they tried their best.

"This is going to far." Rhodey said taking a seat on the nearest bunk.

"No kidding." Tony said agreeing.

"Well, I'm going to pull out my health pack to heal us up, and Pepper while you're up, I want to look at you again." Lee said walking through the cabin to look for her medical kit she brought for Pepper.

"Wait," Pepper started. "Where's Martin?"

**Well, I think that was great! Again, sorry for all the cliffhangers, but at least this time, it isn't so bad...right? ;)**

***GASP* There's TWO? What is happening!? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter! -.- Which hopefully will come up soon.**

**Fun Fact: _I have so much clothes that not even TWO dressers fit my clothes...AND I never really go shopping for clothes...(I hate doing that) Most of them are hand-me-downs from my cousin or neighbor..._**

**Well, I'm planning on working more on Baby Phase, and sort of focus on that one, but this time, I'm going to take healthy breaks for my other stories. And, it helps (or doesn't help) that i think theirs bat's in my closet (in the attic like room) and a squirrel or bird in the other closet that cannot be opened... so i'm up a bit later than usual from all the noise they make... -.-**

**I'm going to be a bit slowed down...(not quite sure really) with posting things because i now have to babysit my little brother now that my mom got a job. Only for an hour after school, but on the weekends i'll have to watch him more often...which stinks because he can't find something to do alone so i can write, but it really shouldn't have any affect on how much i post, I just thought I'd say something.**

**ONE more thing. One my profile, I've got a new poll It's just a bunch of oneshot ideas i got for Pepperony stories...AND i thought, you'd guys help me pick which one's i should work on first. Some of them, I've already started, but that's only because they were easy, and I wrote some of the story at school on paper. **

**Well, that ends my chapter...Hope to see (write) you guys soon, with another story!**


	14. There's Martin!

**I feel as if it's been forever since i updated something, but i know it hasn't been that long. :) I say that this week is going very slow for me. ESPECIALLY with the stupid SNOW! I just want the snow to go away! Its SPRING! NOT WINTER! Sorry...just don't like snow...at all...**

**Disclaimer: IMAA is not mine, and if it was, it wouldn't be nearly as good as it is. **

Everyone looked around frantically trying to figure out what happened to Martin, coming up with no luck. He wasn't in the cabin, if he was, then he was pretty good at hiding and staying quiet. The cabin got loud with questions and words of panic.

Tony, who had walked over to Pepper who was looking around with worry in her eyes, attempted to get everyone that was shouting to quiet, but failed. So, Lee who was setting up her medical kit next to Pepper, looked at the others.

"EVERYONE, SHUT UP!" She shouted and instantly everyone stopped making any noise to look at Lee, worried she was going to do something. "We cannot panic! Gene?"

Gene looked over from his bunk to look at Lee. "What?"

"I need you to go look for Martin." Lee said, starting to work on checking Pepper out. "Take Happy with you, you might need him."

Happy looked more than happy when he walked next to Gene who was grumbling to himself as he walked out.

…

Whitney stared wide eyed at Jessy and then worriedly to Dave. She opened her mouth to say something, but instead, she was stopped by Jessy hissing at her.

Whitney threw Jessy a confused face, but held her arms up in defense, when she realized Jessy was still holding the knife. She was glad that she was still holding the knife she used to cut Nina down, otherwise she was wide open for a knife wound.

"What do you want?" Whitney asked backing away as Jessy walked over Dave and Nina, closer to her. "Stay back."

Jessy held her knife up, threatening Whitney to attack. Whitney just stood her ground and glared at the other blond with narrowed eyes. After a few moments of staring and glaring, Jessy lunged.

…

Gene was silent as they went and checked up at Martin's cabin in search for him. Happy tried to talk to him, but Gene ignored him. Gene couldn't figure out why he might need Happy. He wasn't defenseless and just because Happy has muscles, it doesn't mean that he can fight good.

Judgmental is what he thought of Lee.

Finding the whole cabin empty, they moved on to the next likely place, Mess hall. On the way there, Happy started to whistle and after a few minutes, just as they arrived at Mess hall, Gene snapped at him telling him to stop that so he doesn't attract attention. Happy, pouting, stopped.

They walked in the food smelling Mess Hall, and looked around. Finding the place empty was only a little surprising. Saying that there normally was at least one cook in there, but the kitchen area was empty.

"Why did I have to do this?" He asked.

"To help out." Happy said simply. "I bet she would have sent Stark, but he was hurt."

"So I'm a backup plan?"

"I didn't mean it like that?"

Gene just rolled his eyes as he strolled out of the Mess hall. He didn't have time to sit and talk to Happy, though as much as he didn't like what he was doing, he was at least glad that it was more fun than listening to everyone in the cabin argue. He'd take an annoying search with Happy over being in the middle of an argument any day.

…

Whitney quickly threw her arm out as she attempted to dodge the attack. Only narrowly dodging a potentially painful strike, Whitney stared at Jessy as if she was crazy, though she probably was. Forcing herself to get over the initial shock, she waited for Jessy to try again. It didn't take long for Jessy to swipe the knife at Whitney, getting a lucky shot and cut her stomach.

Wincing, Whitney took the chance to swing back and caught Jessy's arm. Jessy hissed at Whitney as she flinched back from the other blond. Now it was just a stare down between the two.

"Jessy, why are you doing this?" Whitney asked, her eyes worriedly darting to Dave and back to Jessy. "Why kill Nina?"

"You wouldn't understand!" Jessy said lunging after Whitney again, but Whitney easily deflected it.

"I doubt I would." Whitney agreed. "Anyone is not in their right mind to even think about killing someone."

Jessy growled lowly as she kicked her feet out to trip Whitney, but she only succeeded in making Whitney stumble back, giving Jessy the perfect opportunity to slice at Whitney's stomach again. As far as she could tell, the cuts weren't too deep. Hopefully.

"They all think I'm crazy!" Jessy spat. "Like I'm a freak!"

"That's because you are!" Whitney said steadying herself.

"They're real okay! I saw them, I just need to prove it to you." Jessy said now using her knife to try and stab Whitney.

Whitney blinked as she kicked her foot out, tripping Jessy. "What are you talking about?"

"When you die, they'll all believe me." Jessy seemed to be talking more to herself than to Whitney as she lunged at Whitney, this time successfully knocking the other blond down.

Sitting on top of Whitney, Jessy held the knife up to Whitney's throat. "Too bad this is going to get messy."

Whitney was just about to use her unguarded hand to stab Jessy, but the sound of footsteps was loud just before a loud cracking sound was heard. Before Whitney even understood what was happening, Jessy went limp over her body, the knife falling from both of their hands.

Whitney shoved Jessy off of herself and stood up as she looked to whoever it was that saved her. Who she saw was pretty surprising.

"I didn't kill her did I?" The boy's voice asked, shakily.

…

Gene and Happy searched high and low for Martin, but didn't find any sign of him. They searched the bathrooms, every other cabin, the nurses cabin, and now they were searching the surrounding woods for any sign of the shy teen.

Soon after taking a small pause to listen for anything, Happy jumped up. "Did you hear that?"

Gene nodded his head as he narrowed his eyes towards the woods. He began walking over to the woods, but Happy pulled him back. "What?"

Happy didn't notice the venom used in Gene's voice, as he said, "What if it's Mel?"

"What if it's Martin, what about Whitney and Dave?" Gene retorted. "How about Jessy or Nina?"

"I'm sorry I asked." Happy said letting Gene go.

They ventured off into the woods and found that they didn't have to go far. Right in front of them, stood Whitney and Martin as they tried to examine one of the three fallen bodies.

…

Whitney shook her head. "It would take a lot more than a metal lunchbox to kill her."

Martin, who kept his head down as he spoke, nodded. "I wasn't trying to hurt her…."

"Well you had to if you wanted to save me." Whitney said eyeing Jessy. "She's a murderer anyways. No sense in being nice to her….she was crazy."

Whitney's eyes widened as she remembered that Dave wasn't dead yet. "Dave!"

She crouched down to where Dave was hunched over, now semiconscious, groaning as he held his wound. Martin joined her, dropping his lunchbox and worriedly watched as Whitney tried to move Dave's hands away so she could stop the bleeding.

As she began to tear the cloth away from the wound, two sets of footsteps were heard. She didn't bother to look up for more than a second.

"What on earth happened?" Gene asked, his eyes wide.

"Explain later, Dave needs medical attention. Get Lee." Whitney said not looking up.

Happy shrugged and came over. "I'll carry him there. No point in leaving him here."

Whitney started to protest, but Gene beat her it. "Maybe that's not the best idea."

"It's better than leaving him where it can get infected." Happy said as he strolled back quickly to the camp with Dave in his arms.

"Wow," Whitney started. "He actually sounded smart."

Gene ignored her. "What happened?"

"Jessy killed Nina, stabbed Dave, and tried to kill me." Whitney said gesturing to her stomach, which was starting to hurt.

"That means there's two of them." Gene said.

"What? I thought we were just wrong about Mel…" Whitney said. "When I found out that Jessy killed Nina I assumed that meant that it was Jessy the entire time."

"No, the Stark's and Rhodes was attacked just a bit ago. There's no way Jessy could attempted to kill them from all the way over there and come her to try and kill you guys in that amount of time."

"Tony and Rhodey?" Whitney asked.

"Yeah, but enough talk." Gene said. "We need to do something about her."

They both looked to the dead body of Nina. "Martin," Whitney said. "Go back to the camp, we've got this."

**How was it? I'm especially worried about Jessy, is she too OoC, Roninarnia? I didn't know what to do, but i tried my best! So, for the rest of you guys, i hope you liked it! **

**Fun Fact: _I'm obsessed with hair, when i have long hair i could spend hours messing with my hair, but i definitely don't like using hair products or bobby pins. Takes too much time..._**

**Good news everybody, my computer is all fixed up! AND I did NOT lose any of my files! I had mentioned this in another story, and i'm proud to say, my worries were all for nothing! That's another thing, i worry a lot about bad things happening to my computer because that's normally just my luck with technology. the THREE kindles i had all didn't charge after about one month of use. Which is why I'm never buying another kindle. I'd probably try the Galaxy note or something else...i dont' know. **

**Well, i hope you liked the chapter! :) I'm still trying to figure out what to write next, but I'm feeling the rest of my night should be dedicated to movies. **


End file.
